Despues de un siglo
by BloodyCheek
Summary: Cuando Edward deja a Bella, Victoria jurándole venganza la ataca dándole un líquido para que su transformación dure un Siglo. Cuando se reencuentran, Edward está saliendo con otra persona... ¿Cómo se lo tomará Bella? ¿Volverán a ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

Alice pov

_Corría, sin rumbo. Seguía corriendo, no se detenía, se daba vuelta para ver detrás de ella pero no había nada o eso era lo que quería pensar ella, que no estuviera, que no la estuviera persiguiendo para matarla, por aquella venganza que la vampira juro hacerla, que no pararía hasta cumplirla._

_Bella gritó al ver nuevamente, en frente de ella a la vampira, era solo un juego para ella, la presa y el león, o en este caso, la humana y el vampiro, _me estremecí al verla allí sola desprotegida, por nuestra culpa, estaba sola y con Victoria.

_-¡Sam!-giró Bella llamando al alguien pero el no estaba, su intento había sido en vano _¿por qué le tuvimos que hacer caso a Edward? Si no nos hubiéramos ido, Bella no estaría allá.

_-Vamos Bella, como si no me hubieses visto nunca antes- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, ella se estremeció al verla, quiso volver a correr pero Victoria fue más rápida, a velocidad vampírica cruzó la poca distancia hacia adonde estaba mi mejor amiga y la agarró del cuello._

_-Es solo venganza, ojo por ojo ¿recuerdas?- Bells empezó a llorar _por algún motivo que yo no sabía, que no había visto antes ¿cuánto tiempo Victoria la había perseguido? Mis visiones me habían fallado con una persona que quería tanto, no me habían avisado para que la salvara, ya era demasiado tarde.

_-Aunque mi venganza tarde…- siguió pero Bells la interrumpió, completando lo que diría._

_-Un siglo- trato de decir, pero por la falta de aire le costaba._

_-Un siglo-repitió la vampira, sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero, una jeringa, tiró a Bella al suelo y se la calvo en la garganta, vaciando su contenido, un contenido que nunca en mi vida había visto de color violeta intenso _¿qué le hacía a mi amiga?

Quería estar allá, en su lugar, sufriendo lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

_Después de un tiempo cuando Bella se retorcía y grita del dolor por lo que le puso, Victoria se agachó lentamente, agarró su muñeca y la mordió._

Mi visión termino justo cuando ella mataba a Bella, cuando se alimentaba de ella.

Ya no podía ir, era demasiado tarde, ya había pasado todo, ella estaba…Muerta ¿por qué?, estaba en shock, no me podía mover ¿por qué? Me repetí ¿por qué a ella? Mi dulce, inocente, buena amiga, mi hermana ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Por Edward, me dije a mi misma, el me había prohibido verla, el nos hizo dejarla, sentí un odio profundo hacia él.

-Esto no está pasando- me digo o más bien me mentí a mí misma, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería creer -¡NO!- pateé mi cama partiéndola por la mitad, la volví a patear -¿POR QUÉ?- grité.

Jasper vino lo más rápido que pudo a nuestro cuarto, estaba preocupado.

-Alice, shh, shh, calma- me decía abrazándome fuertemente, como cualquier esposo haría por su esposa, sentí una ola de tranquilidad, quizás él saque el odio que tengo dentro de mí, quizá, pero la tristeza aun sigue ahí y también el sentimiento de culpa, - cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?.

Sollocé, me hubiese gustado que en ese momento que salgan lágrimas, llorar de verdad, pero no lo harían, no saldrían debido a lo que soy, un vampiro.

-Jazzy, murió- dice sollozando aun más fuerte.

-¿Quién murió?- me dijo mirando fijamente, sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

-No murió- dije corrigiendo mis palabras y abrazándolo mas fuerte- la mataron, Victoria mato a Bella-

La tranquilidad que emanaba su poder se desvaneció y vino una ola de tristeza, odio y culpa, porque después de todo, nosotros somos los culpables

**Un siglo después**

Todos habíamos cambiado después de su muerte, Esme no sonreía y hablaba muy poco, solo lo hacía cuando le hacían una pregunta directa, su cara ya no demostraba felicidad sino tristeza; Carlisle solo se preocupaba por el trabajo, era su manera de afrontar la realidad, tendiendo su cabeza llena; Emmett deja de reír y de hacer bromas, generalmente se quedaba callado en un rincón con su esposa consolándola ya que ella se sentía culpable, estaba deprimida, extrañaba a Bella, capas mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros, ella se dio cuenta que la había juzgado mal y ahora que Bella no estaba no podía pedirle disculpas; mi Jazzy era el peor, se echaba la culpa de todo, ya que para el todo empezó con aquel accidente, cuando casi la mata en su cumpleaños… y yo no compraba tanto, deje de ser la chica alegre, ya no sonreía y hablaba poco, mi mente casi siempre estaba en negro o la imagen de Bella corriendo por su vida, no me la podía sacar de mi mente, era horrible.

Edward todo este tiempo creyó que estaba viva, nosotros no le dijimos nada de lo ocurrido.

Después de 90 años y medio de cuando tuve la visión, Edward vino a casa diciendo que había conocido a alguien, era humana e igual a Bella físicamente, por eso decidió salir con ella porque le recordaba a su verdadero amor, pero _Sofía _era todo lo contrario a mi amiga, histérica, caprichosa, interesada.

Solo estuvimos un mes "conviviendo con ella" ya que se la pasaba todo el día en la casa, ninguno la soportaba, ni nuestros padres, no aguantamos mas y con mis hermanos volvimos a forks, adonde alguna vez pertenecimos, dejando a nuestros padres, a Edward y su novia en Alaska y así transcurrieron los meses, tratando de llevar una vida normal, pero siempre juntos.

JUNIO

JULIO

AGOSTO

SEPTIEMBRE

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

100 años, todavía no lo podía creerlo pero siempre la imagen de Bella en mi mente me recordaba que si había ocurrido, últimamente la imagen de mi mente aparecía con más frecuencia.

Me encontraba en el regazo de Jazz en la sala, Emmett y Rose estaban igual.

-Creo que debemos ir a la tumba de Bells- les propuse.

-Estoy de acuerdo cariño, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella, recordarla- me dijo mi esposo dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando llegamos a forks nos enteramos que sus padres le hicieron una tumba en un cementerio aunque no encontraron el cuerpo, si encontraron mucha sangre para suponer que estaba viva.

Rosalie decidió dejarle una roja blanca yo en cambio una rosa.

Cuando caminábamos hacia "su encuentro" le agarré la mano y se la apreté cariñosamente.

-Dicen que escuchan Rose, puedes hablar con ella, pedirle tus disculpas- la anime, no sabía si era verdad que escuchaban pero eso suponía, además creo que con eso Rose se sentiría mejor ya que trataría de disculparse de alguna manera.

-¿Eso crees?- sus ojos demostraban tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza, yo no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras, me limité a asentir

Estuvo hablando media hora contándole todo, para mí esa era la forma de que ella hacía para desahogarse, Jazz y Emmett fueron quienes les dejaron las flores en lugar de nosotras, ellos solo dijeron frases cortas, pero transmitían muchos sentimientos

-hay Bells no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte, torturarte, que seas mi barb…- no pude terminar de hablar porque cuando toqué la lápida, tuve una visión, pero era distinta yo estaba allí en esa ocasión, podía moverme y sentir, después de mirar bien alrededor mío me estremecí, estaba en el claro donde mataron a Bella.

-¿qué ocurre?- dije asustaba ¿me había vuelto loca?.

-Alice- se escucho un susurro- Alice.

Recorrí el bosque con la mirada para ver quién me llamaba pero no había nadie, pero esa voz era tan familiar, aunque no la haya escuchado hace un siglo, sabía perfectamente que esa voz era de Ella.

-¿Bella?- susurre, casi no me salía la voz, tenía miedo a que esto no fuese verdad, de que fuese producto de mi subconsciencia que abriría lo ojos y todo sería mi imaginación- te extraño.

-Alice, no estoy muerta- me dijo la misma vos, su vos, se empezó a distinguir una figura en la mitad del claro, era ella, pero no se arecía a un humano se parecía a uno de los nuestros, un vampiro –no estoy muerta- repitió –tienes que buscarme- dijo tendiendo su mano.

-¿En dónde estás?- pregunte desesperada, pero no contesto seguía con la mano estirada hacia mí, no pude mas y fui corriendo hacia adonde estaba y la abrace. De repente estaba en otro lugar y sin ella. Aparecí en había una casa abandonada y sin numeración, estaba en la mitad del bosque.

-¡BELLA!- grité, pero nadie respondió- te buscare lo juro.

En mi subconsciencia sabía que todavía estaba en el cementerio y que alguien me llamaba para que volviera de mi trance, pero jazzy iba a tener que esperar, no estaba lista, no hasta saber en dónde encontrarla.

Sin pensarlo me metí a la casa, era un lugar horrible, estaba todo descuidado pero a la vez sentía algo mágico, había un cuadro en la casa, el único que me llamo la atención porque era el único visible ya que los demás estaban todos rotos y tirados por el suelo, solo mostraba una foto nuestra cuando estábamos con Bella en el claro jugando un partido de futbol americano y vino el aquelarre de Laurent, pero nadie saco una foto en ese momento, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de Bella.

Ahora ya sabía adónde se encontraba, ella quiso que lo supiera, quiso que la buscara.

-Volveré, lo juro- le prometí, saliendo de mi transe.

Rosalie pov

Alice tuvo una visión, hace mucho que no tenía una, pero lo que más nos sorprendió es que durara tanto.

-Amor, háblame- le suplicaba Jazz- es raro generalmente me habla, cuenta lo que ve- nos explicó.

-Dale una cacheta- sugirió mi Emmett, los dos lo fulminamos con la mirada- perdón, estoy preocupado.

Pero no hiso falta otro intento, Alice abrió los ojos de golpe parecía confundida.

-Alice, ¿qué paso?- le pregunto su esposo- no reaccionabas.

Ella no contestó, primero me miro a mi, después miro a Jazz, finalmente su mirada se poso en Emmett y sonrió, rio en carcajadas lo que hizo que nos pusiéramos felices todos, hace mucho tiempo no escuchábamos una risa, parecía como si eso fuera lo que necesitábamos.

-Está viva- dijo casi gritando- Bella quiso que sepa en donde estaba, quiere que la busquemos, me hablo- después se dirigió a Jasper- no era como las otras visiones, yo estaba en ella, podía correr, sentir, definitivamente no era una visión, estaba en un trance.

-¿En donde esta?- hablé de repente.

Fui la primera en reaccionar, todos estaban en shock, tenía que disculparme con ella.

-En el claro donde murió, es el mismo donde nos encontramos con James, Victoria y Laurent cuando estábamos jugando futbol americano, debe haber alguna casa cerca, ella se encuentra allí.

-¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó jasper con esperanza.

-Si- dijo afirmando con su cabeza- además recuerdo perfectamente que en la visión en que Victoria mordía a bella dijo que su venganza tardaría un siglo, hoy se cumple el siglo.

-si victoria mordió a bella y no la mato, ella sería un vampiro- dijo Emmett

Alice solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos- grite contenta, todos lo estábamos, Alice empezó a dar brinquitos como solía hacerlo, Jazz la agarro y la empezó a dar vueltas. Mi osito al fin recupero la sonrisa, vino adonde me encontraba y me beso como solía hacerlo antes que pasara todo, le agarre la mano y salimos corriendo a buscarla, pude sentir como Alice y Jasper nos seguían.

-¡Vamos a tener que ir de comprar! ¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Ally emocionada-¡recuperé mi hobbie!- su risa se escucho por todo el bosque, me hizo sonreír.

-¡Ya era hora!

Cuando llegamos al claro, mi cuerpo sintió todas las emociones juntas al ver la casa en donde se encontraba y sabía que no se debía a Jasper, todos se habían quedado en shock. A mí en cambio, se me activaron todos los músculos, Salí corriendo en su busca.

Cuando entre me paré en seco, era un casa horrible, destrozada por tener más de un siglo. Busque en todas las habitaciones, como suponía la encontré en la última, sin conciencia, en un rincón de las cuatro paredes blancas.

-¡Hay Bells! Mira lo que te hicieron- me acerque lentamente y la cargué con cuidado.

Su corazón latía muy bajo pero no era que se estaba deteniendo, suponía que Victoria los hizo para que ningún humano lo podía escuchar y hubiese creído que estaba muerta, también parecía que no respiraba.

-Siente dolor, está sufriendo- dijo jazz, cuando salí de la casa con bells en brazos- se está transformando.

-¿Estuvo un siglo así?- preguntó mi osito con un tono de preocupación, sacándola de mis brazos y cargándola él, vi como por el rabillo del ojo que Alice asentía triste- Vamos a llevarla a casa, hay algo que podamos hacer, siempre hay algo- se dijo lo ultimo para el mismo

-No va a hacer falta hacer algo, se le pasará el efecto de la transformación hoy mismo, lo acabo de ver- Alice, se acerco a bella y le acaricio el rostro delicadamente.

Ella no estaba muerta, nunca lo estuvo.

Esta vez mi sonrisa fue de verdadera felicidad.

**Espero que les guste, este fic tenía ganas de subirlo cuanto antes.**

**Díganme**** si quieren que cambie algo o como podría seguir la historia. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**En mi primer capítulo me había olvidado decir… Todos los personajes los creó Meyer, yo solo creé le historia.**

Rosalie Pov

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestra casa. Emmett había dejado a Bells cuidadosamente sobre el sillón de la sala principal, yo me limite a sentarme en sus pies para verla.

¿Qué le había hecho Victoria? Realmente me ponía feliz saber que ella estaba con vida, bueno casi, ya que se convertiría en vampiro, ¿Pero entonces, por qué la transformo?

Habían pasado dos horas y Bells no se levantaba, empecé a hacer ruidos con mis tacones al golpear el suelo constantemente, estaba demasiado impaciente.

-Alice, vamos a buscarle ropa, esa ropa que tiene…-Comencé a decir.

-Ni me lo digas- me cortó mirándola de arriba abajo, poseía unos jeans y una musculosa, los cuales estaban todos desgastados y grises, casi negros, por la suciedad y con agujeros por todos lados. Ahora se usaban vestidos cortos y muy apretados o para las que no les gustaba eses estilo los medios sueltos, como les decía Alice, ella me mostró todos los que poseía en su armario que le pudieran quedar a Bella pero decidí uno azul real corto y pegado al cuerpo, sabía que ese color le quedaba bien a Bells, por su tono de piel y el color de su cabello y era el que más le gustaba a…mi hermano.

-Es hermosos- dijo Alice, casi en susurros- le va a quedar muy bien, además con estos tacos les va a dar un infarto a todos los mortales- y sabía que era cierto, Alice había elegido unos tacos agujas negros y altos de más o menos 15 centímetros, ya que como iba a ser vampira podría caminar por una superficie plana, por primera vez.

Me paré en seco en la mitad de la escalera al ver a Bella abrazando a Jazz y Emm, con Alice fuimos a velocidad vampírica y nos quedamos cerca de ella, yo estaba pensando que hacer pero Alice fue más impulsiva, se tiro encima de ella quedando una sobre la otra sobre la fría cerámica.

-Bells, te extrañe- le dijo sollozando- lo siento tanto por todo, por habernos ido cuando más nos necesitabas, por no haber visto antes lo que hacía Victoria, por no haber podido sacarte de ese horrible lugar cuando ella te puso eso en el cuello, cuando…- Ally hubiese seguido si no la hubiese detenido la nueva voz musical de Bella.

-shh, shh, alice tranquila- Bells se sentó como pudo en el piso y la puso en su regazo, acunándola como se lo hacen a los bebés ¿no nos tenía odio? Después de todo ella era su mejor amiga, nunca le pudo haber tenido renco, espero que me pudiera perdonar a mí.

- Yo nunca los culpe-Prosiguió con voz calmada.

-¿QUÉ?- Alice estaba histérica, agarro la cara de Bells con ambas manos-debes odiarnos, nosotros somos los culpables-.

Bella río suavemente.

-Alice, yo nunca los odié y ustedes no son los culpables- después de una larga pausa agregó- voy a serles sincera, cuando se fueron estuve en una depresión horrible, en estado zombi creyendo que se fueron porque ya no me querían, pero después supe toda la verdad-.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Jasper tan interesado que se parecía a Carlisle.

-Lo sentí, como si una parte de mi siempre supo la verdad, solamente tuve que escucharla- después su mirada se dirigió a mí y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Rosalie, –se me hizo raro escuchar mi nombre salir por sus labios- cuando hablaste en la tumba…mi tumba, te escuche, me gustaron todas la cosas que me dijiste, así fue como pude llegar hasta Alice y decirle a donde estaba-.

Si hubiera podido llorar lloraría, Bella se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bella yo…-se me cortó la voz, la reacción de Bells nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, se paró y me abrazo- cuando pensamos que moriste, yo me sentí muy culpable porque nunca te hablé y tampoco te explique porque no lo hacía –Bells tomo aire para decir algo, pero yo seguí- te envidiaba, vos eras humana y eso es lo que siempre quise y sabía que con el tiempo vos te transformarías dejando todo lo que pudiste haber dado en tu vida humana, ahora me arrepiento de no a vértelo dicho antes, de no haber sido otra hermana para vos, vos le diste felicidad a mi familia y yo fui tan necia a negarlo, lo siento tanto-dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Yo siempre te quise, siempre fuiste y sos una hermana para mí- me susurró al oído, empecé a llorar más fuerte, me tense al sentir algo líquido bajar por mi ojos, cuando me toque con la mano la cara, me quede en estado de shock…estaba llorando.

-Rose, estas llorando- gritó Alice.

-Gracias- le dije sabiendo que fue Bells- gracias por haberme hecho sentir humana de nuevo.

-Pensé que eso sería lo mejor- explicó- y al parecer funcionó –su risa hizo que riera.

Ella nunca me odio, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Bella pov

-Emmett, enserio estoy viva y aquí, en este momento, créelo- le dije por décima vez, el se acercaba y me tocaba con un dedo la mejilla para saber que no era producto de su imaginación.

-Lo siento, es que no lo puedo creer, te extrañe- se acercó y me beso en donde me había tocado antes, si hubiera sido humana estaría todo roja.

-Bella ¿no tienes hambre?- me pregunto Jazz, sentía una leve quemazón en mi garganta, pero no tenía ganas de beber sangre.

-De verdad, no mucha-.

-¿Ni un poquito?- yo solo asentí y se rió.

Salió corriendo al garaje, recuerdo que ahí guardaban un depósito de sangre por precaución, en un segundo estaba al lado mío, tendiéndome el vaso lleno de sangre de animal, me lo termine en un instante.

Jasper también se había disculpado conmigo por los mismo motivos que Alice y por el accidente que pasó en mi cumpleaños, hicieron falta 10 veces que le digiera que nunca lo culpe para que me creyera, claro que Emmett también intento disculparse pero antes que diga algo lo pare y le dije que él no me hiciera esto que nunca estuve enojada con ningún cullen ni con Ed…Edward

-bells contanos que pasó después de que nos hayamos ido- Alice tenía curiosidad, se acerco lo más cerca que pudo para escuchar, jazz y Emm dejaron de hablar entre ellos para ponerse atentos, Rose se puso detrás de mí y empezó a hacerme trenzas finas en todo mi cabello (N/A así me hace mi prima cuando saco algún tema interesante para contar, después estoy con mitad de la cabeza con trencitas y la otra mitad con pelo lacio:S),

Yo trague en seco, no era una historia que me gustara pero ellos tenían que saberlo ya que de ahora en adelante estaría con ellos.

-Después de que él me digiera que se iban –todos entendieron que me costaba decir su nombre- trate de seguirlo, cada vez me introducía más adentro del bosque, sabía que no lo alcanzaría pero seguía caminando, recuerdo que me tropecé con una raíz sobresalida y me caí, en ese momento no tenía ganas de pararme, no podía ya que estaba débil debido a la conmoción, la tristeza, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo transcurrió cuando paso, hasta que alguien vino- sentí como Rose dejo de hacerme la trenza debido al miedo, tristeza las emociones de ella eran confusas- no era un vampiro pero tampoco un humano, reconocí lo que era enseguida, Jacob me había contado leyendas de los Quileutes acerca de eso.

-¿Qué era?- preguntaron a caro Emm y Jazz.

-Era un hombre lobo-les contesté, para proseguir con mi relato- en ese momento la adrenalina se apoderó de mí, me levante y empecé a gritarle cosas como que se fuera, que no le tenía miedo y muchas cosas más. Recuerdo que él se sorprendió mucho debido a mi reacción, pensó que ustedes me habían hecho daño.

El vendría a ser una clase de protector para los humanos, ellos están en contra de los nosotros- dije incluyéndome en la categoría vampiros, sin creerlo aun- Después de convencerme, me llevó a mi casa, Charlie me estaba buscando, toda la policía entera me buscaba.

Estuve deprimida, como ya les había dicho antes, pero Sam me ayudo a salir de esa depresión, el me había tomado cariño, como yo a él y a su manada, venía todos los días a mi casa y me llevaba con Emily. Los licantrópodos me ayudaban a hacer mis deberes ya que esa era la condición de Charlie, también pasaba tiempo con Jacob por pedido de Sam, él se iba a transformar pronto ya que había vampiros cerca y "la fiebre aparece". Yo estuve allí la primera vez que Jacob se convirtió, estaba confuso y no entendía nada, según Sam el volvió a su forma humana en menos tiempo que todos los demás, pero a mí me pareció siglos, cuando él entendió todo lo de los licantrópodos, se molesto mucho conmigo al saber que lo sabía todo –reí al recordar la cara de mi amigo cuando se enojaba, hacia muecas chistosas, nunca podría estar enojada con él- pero esa molestia fue ni menos de dos minutos.

Con ellos las cosas mejoraban, no sentía más el agujero en mi pecho que me hacía gritar de dolor, pero siempre que volvía a casa aparecía como las pesadillas – me detuve, era bueno desahogarse de esa forma, contarles todo lo que había sufrido a mi nueva familia, pero los recuerdos venían no eran tan nítidos pero si muy vividos y hacían mal.

Todo había parecido mejorar hasta que apareció ella, Victoria- escuche como Jasper gruñía- vino a la Push, donde en ese momento vivía y dijo todo lo que me haría en ese momento, todo lo que tenía planeado para hacerme, en ese momento no podía caminar, los lobos trataron de agarrarla pero ella siempre era más rápida, le perdían el rastro fácilmente.

Como Victoria planeaba transformarme me dieron este anillo- estiré mi mano para que lo pudieran observar, era un anillo con la forma de una serpiente que envolvía mi tercer dedo de mi mano derecha, era hermoso- ellos dijeron que con este anillos, sea lo que sea, humana o vampira, podría entrar a la Push sin que me hagan daño…sinceramente creo que me dieron esto porque no tenía otra cosa- dije provocando que se rieran.

-Laurent también apareció, pero para ayudarme, el estaba en contra de todas las cosas que planeaba su antigua amiga, cada vez que trataba de atraparme Victoria, él me sacaba de allí dejando que los lobos se encargaran, pero sin resultado. Hasta que llego el día en que victoria me encontró sola y desprotegida, ustedes ya saben el resto- me quede pensando en que mis amigos seguían vivos, los licantrópodos y Laurent debían de estar en la Push ya que el también podía entrar y salir a su antojo, poseía mi mismo anillo.

-En mi visión Victoria te clavo algo ¿qué era?- La pregunta de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Según lo que me dijo ella, era un único liquido, ese líquido te pone en estado de coma, mi corazón latiría pero no parecería para los oídos de los humanos, tampoco me hacía envejecer por un siglo, pero al morderme empezó el proceso de transformación durando un siglo, fue muy doloroso- les explique.

Alice se quedo mirando el vacio, estaba feliz, trate de meterme en su mente para saber que pensaba, pero no me gusto en absoluto ella y Jazz…. Qué asco. Su esposo la agarró y la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo a su cuarto.

-Esto bells, subí a bañarte, estás en tu casa, con Emm tenemos necesidades, hace tres años que….-la pare

-no quiero información de ese tipo, no de ese tipo, de ese tipo no en absoluto nunca, nunca –decía mientras subía al baño, mi comentario hizo reír a Emmett, mi nuevo hermano.

**Gracias por todos los Reviews** **que me dejaron en esta historia, realmente me inspiran.**

**Espero que les siga gustando, trataré de subir cuando antes los demás capítulos, todavía faltan demasiadas cosas para contar como:**

**-¿Qué hará Edward con Sofía?**

**-¿Bella se mostrará tan fácilmente hacia él, después de lo que sucedió? o ¿Cómo se pondrá al saber que sale con alguien más?**

**- y… ¿ Los licantrópodos y Laurent? **

**Dejan Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia me pertenece, pensamiento solo mio.**

**Los personajes no los cree yo :C los creo Meyer, ella creo a nuestro Edward...**

Bella pov

-ALICE- maldecía, en mi mente.

Ya me había terminado de bañar y la ropa que me dejo no era mi estilo, aunque me lo tuve que poner a la fuerza ya que otra ropa no tenía otra y sinceramente no quería ir a interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos, me traumaría de por vida. Los tacos aguja que me había dejado me gustaban, ya que ahora si podía caminar por una superficie plana, pero el vestido...

Mientras me bañaba decidí que no iba a ir adonde estaba Edward y decirle _mírame Edward estoy viva,_ menos ahora que estaba con Sofía, simplemente no podría.

Baje a la sala la cual se encontraba deshabitada, pensé en que no sabía cómo me había quedado el vestido porque me atrevía a mirarme al espejo, sabía qué estaba bonita porque soy un vampiro y tenemos una belleza inhumana, pero no me aterraba verme, había una parte de mí que confiaba que si Alice me lo había dado, me quedaría… bien.

Mire todos los rincones, todo se veía con tanta perfección, colores que otras veces no había visto, los olores… podía sentir cosas a kilómetros pareciendo que estaban al lado mío y la agilidad, era asombrosa, en ningún momento me caí con mis tacos, ni tampoco me tambaleé.

Vague por unos momentos en mis recuerdos humanos, algunos parecían desvanecerse, ya no los recordaba con tanta nitidez, eso me había decepcionado.

-Sam- susurré tan bajo que ni yo lo escuche- pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Aburrida recorrí toda la casa, me sentí bien caminando con los tacos sin caerme, además que sentía muchas fuerza, me detuve de golpe en la cocina cuando empezó a sonar un celular, mucho más modernos que los de mi época.

-Alguien venga a atender el celular- grité, pero nadie venía y sabía que habían escuchado, en la pantalla decía que era Carlisle pero ¿y si no era él?

Me acerque sigilosamente, como si el celular podría oírme, tímida lo levante y lo apoye en mi odio.

-Hola- dije después de haber atendido, mi voz casi no había salido divido a lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

-¿Quién habla?- dijo la voz de Esme, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, ella siempre fue mi segunda madre, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

-Esme, no lo puedo creer-dije con voz ronca debido al llanto- soy yo, Bella.

-¿Bella?- su voz seguía insegura, sin poder creerme- ¡Hay dios! ¡Estas viva! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Te creíamos muerta!

-sí, ya lo sé- Le confesé, aún ni yo podía creerlo.

Estuve hablando un montón con Esme, horas en realidad, ella se encontraba sola en la casa y como sus hijos no llamaban hace meses ella decidió hacerlo. Como todos, ella también se sentían culpable, le tuve que repetir que ningún Cullen incluyéndolo a él tenían culpa de nada, le conté mi historia y ella me relató a mí como vivió desde que se fueron sus hijos con Sophie, pero todos le decían Sofía ya que no le gustaba a ella.

-No la aguanto más, Edward no abre los ojos, cuando se entere de que estas viva…-me decía, pero yo le corté la frase.

-No, no él no se puede enterar-dije al borde de un ataque nervioso- no estoy lista aún, entendeme por favor, dame un tiempo- le suplique sin saber otra cosa que hacer.

-si ¡lo siento! ¡Es que estoy muy feliz!-Gritó, demostrándome toda su felicidad.

Me reí junto con ella un rato, hasta que se escucho como alguien se aproximaba.

-Hola amor-esa definitivamente era la voz de Carlisle.

-No le digas nada que sea una sorpresa- le dije y colgué el teléfono, depositándolo en donde lo había encontrado antes.

Mire mi reloj, frustrada decidí subir a la habitación de Rose y Emmett, golpeé despacio su puerta, al ser neófita no quería excederme de fuerza y romper la puerta, además de verlos, esa imagen me perturbaría por el resto mi existencia, aunque no lo logre del todo, forme una pequeña grita en el centro de esta.

-Ni no salen ahora mismo, entro- los amenace.

-NO-Gritó desesperado Emmett- ya salimos- siguió hablando Rose, que parecía estar agitada, lo que me provocó reírme por lo bajo.

Estaba en camino hacia la habitación de Alice pero vino una imagen a mi mente haciéndome parar en seco.

_-Carlisle creo que debemos ir con los chicos a forks –le decía Esme, su esposa. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Llamaron nuestros hijos?- a pesar de que su rostro se veía triste y cansado, en sus ojos hubo un brillo de felicidad ¿Qué le sucedió?. _

Las palabras de Esme me recordaron lo sucedido "todos cambiaron con tu muerte".

_-No-le dijo, pero al ver como la esperanza y felicidad de Carlisle disminuía agregó- yo los llamé y te tienen una sorpresa- el rostro de Carlisle se iluminó nuevamente._

¿Estaba teniendo una visión?

_-Esme que me ocultas- _esa voz la conocía perfectamente era la de él, mi agujero en el pecho volvió, provocándome más dolor que aquel que poseía de humana, al ver que él no estaba con migo sino con otra chica exactamente igual a mí, ella debía de ser _Sofía. _

_-Nada-se apresuró a decir, media preocupada._

¿Qué le había sucedido a mi Edward? Parecía tan frío y distante, además de su mal trato hacía su madre, al que en el pasado amaba, ahora parecía no acordarse de eso.

_-Bueno si no oculta nada, entonces nosotros también vamos a Forks- le dijo amenazante Sofía _¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Esme?

Mi visión término ya que Jasper me había agarrado por los hombros y me empezó a sacudir a la vez que mandaba una ola de tranquilidad al sentir que estaba realmente alterada

Esa zorra ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Bella cálmate- me exigió pero sin resultado, una parte de mí pudo notar como las cosas alrededor mío empezaban a temblar y muchas se levantaban en el aire- Respira conmigo- me ordenó, trate de hacer lo que él me decía, al cabo de unos minutos, su técnica parecía funcionar, me sentía más tranquila y las cosas no se movían más.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pasó-me disculpe sinceramente- es que creo que tuve una visión y Sofía trataba mal a Esme y…y… me altere-Dije tratando de sonar realista a lo que había ocurrido.

Jasper empezó a hacerme masajes en la espalda, sus dedos pulgares trazaban débiles círculos para tranquilizarme, me pregunté si él había alguna vez estudiado para eso. Alice de repente empezó a dar brinquitos y sonreía de oreja a oreja, ganándose una mirada furiosa de mi parte.

-No es gracioso-Le dije, subiendo mi enfado nuevamente, frustrando a Jazz.

-No, por supuesto que no lo es, yo odio más que vos a Sofía- Dijo, en realidad estaba realmente equivocada, ella me saco lo que más quería en el mundo, aunque él me había dañado en el pasado, yo lo seguía amando, tal vez mucho más que la primera vez- me pongo así de feliz, porque sé que dones tienes- Chillo nuevamente dando brinquitos y aplaudiendo.

-¿Dones?-gritaron todos, yo me quede en shock. Eso había pensado, pero nunca creí que podía ser cierto.

-Sí, Bella posee todos los dones que cualquiera se pueda imaginar- Dijo simplemente, acercándose hacía mí, depositándome un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué?- Grite avergonzada.

Me sentía incomoda y puedo llegar a jurar que si seguiría siendo humana estaría roja, tenía cuatro pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Esto no podía ser verdad

Jasper, en estos dos últimos meses, me ayudaba a controlar todos mis dones, también estaba Emmett, quien se ofrecía como voluntario para practicarlos con él, los que no lo dañaban, claro.

También había ido al shopping con Alice y, a veces Rosalie también nos acompañaba, Pero a ella le gustaba quedarse mas en su casa con su Osito haciendo… haciendo cosas.

Últimamente Rose se acerco muchas más a mí, me contó toda su vida de humana y como habían pasado cuando me creían muerta, Alice era encargada de decirme los detalles y Emmett me decía las cosas vergonzosas de los demás, generalmente de Sofía mientras que Jasper opinaba de vez en cuando, solo se quedaba al lado mío para tranquilizarme cuando era necesario.

Hubo muchas veces en la que Jazz se sentía frustrado al saber que no me atraía la sangre de un humano tan potente como la neófita que soy, para él era una clase de "apocalipsis", o "fin de la existencia del neófito" nunca lo llegue a comprender bien.

Como había visto en mi visión los demás Cullen y Sofía venían a Forks hoy, a Rosalie le disgustó mucho aquello, ella se había ido de Alaska junto con los demás para venir a Forks con el fin de no verla más, y ahora ellos volvían y la traían.

-Alice, quiero decirte algo- le susurre por lo bajo en mi habitación.

Rosalie, fue muy generosa de reconstruirme una habitación propia, con adornos y un enorme espejo para poder mirarme y Alice se encargo del armario, de mi GIGANTESCO armario, adonde podía colocar cualquier prenda de ropa que quisiera.

-Claro Bells, decimé lo que quieras- Dijo sentándose en mi cama y palmeando a su costado, indicando que me siente junto a ella.

-No quiero que Edward me vea, menos si esta Sofía- le susurre.

Al escuchar mi comentario vinieron todos adonde nos encontrábamos, haciéndonos fulminarlos con la mirada.

-No te vas a ir, no después de haberte creído muerta por un siglo- casi gritó Emmett- menos dejarnos con Sofía- su cuerpo tembló con solo pensarlo, -esa zorra- volví a pensar en mi mente.

-Claro que no- siguió Jazz- con Bells estuvimos practicando todos sus dones y encontramos el cambio de imagen-Le explicó, para calmarlo de si taque de nervios.

-Exacto- le dije más específicamente a Emmett- me voy a cambiar físicamente, nunca los dejaría- Emm soltó una risita nerviosa-simplemente voy a parecer otra, mi nuevo nombre será Marie Wood.

-No- negó Alice parándose enfrente mío con sus dos manos en su cadera –tenía esta sorpresa para más adelante pero te la voy a dar AHORA, solo espera un segundo- salió corriendo hacia su habitación y trajo unos documentos y papeles en sus manos.

-le pedimos a J. Jenks que lo hiciera, el pobre nos tiene miedo- dijo Rose riendo.

-Tu nombre a partir de ahora será Isabella Marie hale, Esme te adoptó cuando le conté mi plan, ella está muy entusiasmada, siempre te acepto como una hija.-me comento, luego siguió con mi nueva identidad- Sos la hermana biológica de Jazz y Rose, pero como en una visión vi que te harías llamar Marie, te hice uno con ese nombre: Marie Hale- me levante y la abrace, esa duende me hacía sentirme completa, feliz.

-Gracias- le susurre con un hilo de voz.

-Vos siempre fuiste una Cullen, nunca lo olvides- me susurro tiernamente al oído, haciéndome cosquillas. No solo a mi pequeña duende abrasé, sino a todos los que se encontraban en mi habitación.

-Además de decirles quien voy a ser a partir de ahora, tenía que decirles otra cosa- Comencé a decir, todos me prestaron atención- como saben yo poseo todos los dones por eso descubrí uno, que es el de dar a alguien un don, un deseo, ustedes pueden elegir algo, quiero dárselos por ser tan buenos con migo, por haberme hecho una Hale y por haberme recibido de nuevo en su familia-

-Sabes que para nosotros no fue molestia, siemp…-Decía Alice.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- le corté, la escuche susurrar testaruda, yo la fulmine con la mirada aunque supiera que era cierto.

-Bells yo no quiero nada- dijo Alice, a decir verdad siempre supe que ella no pediría nada pero después aceptaría cuando se lo ofrezca, lo vi en una visión-yo poseo todo lo que quiero- La mire y asentí.

-Bells si podrías, quisiera un poco de autocontrol para no desear tanto la sangre de los humanos y que no parezca el bicho raro que parece sufrir cuando camino entre ellos- Me suplicó mi nuevo hermano sin pensarlo, supe que ese siempre fue su deseo y ahora yo estaba para cumplírselo, sonreí acercándome a él y le toque la mejilla con mi mano derecha, me costó un poco copiarle mi don, pero supe que había funcionado porque se estremeció- Gracias- Me susurró mucho mas aliviado.

-Eh, yo quiero, ya sé que quiero, controlar…mmm, no, no, capaz- después me miro, sin saber que pedir- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Reía a carcajadas, siempre él iba a ser así.

-Puedes controlar los cuatro elementos, es fácil y sé que te gustará- Emmett saltó de la emoción, pareciéndose a Alice y asintió, yo me acerque a él y le hice lo mismo que le hice a su hermano, después de que le pasara el don, él se sacudió- sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo

-¿Sientes el poder?- le pregunte, el estiró su mano haciendo una bola de fuego- how, si lo siento- después agregó pensando- y no me quemo-

-Es porque es tu poder- le gritó Alice riendo a carcajadas.

-Sé lo que quieres Rose-le dije dirigiéndome hacia ella y agarrándole una mano cariñosamente- pero primero se lo tienes que preguntar a Emmett, porque no es sola tu decisión- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que Emmett iba a aceptar, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, hacer lo correcto.

-Emmett quiero formar una familia, quiero un hijo, por favor-le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Rayos si!- grito Emm abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Tiene sus consecuencias- le explique- con mi poder te hice media humana por eso puedes llorar, el bebé crecerá rápido ya que es medio vampiro, te vas a alimentar como siempre con sangre aunque también vas a poder comer comida humana.

-¿Cuándo?- me pregunto, puedo llegar a jurar que no me había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho.

-Como yo ya había tenido esta visión y sabía que iba a querer cada uno, lo tuyo Rose lo adelante-dije algo avergonzada- ya estas embarazada, más o menos de una semana, anda a comprarte un test- le animé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, se les estaban llenando de lágrimas. El primero en reaccionar su esposo, vino y me abrazo –gracias, gracias- me susurro cerca de mi oído, Rose se derrumbó sobre mi, gritando de felicidad, luego los dos se dirigieron hacia una farmacia a comprar un test.

-vamos a arreglarnos que ya van a venir- dijo Alice, haciendo que todas mis emociones cambiaran, sobre todo poseía temor y… celos, si celos, no sabría si podía soportar verlo con _Sofía, _sabiendo que nosotros dos estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, toda la eternidad.

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no pude aguantar a dejar embarazada a Rosie, ella se lo merece después de todo lo que había pasado.**

**Estoy super segura que en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Sophie y Edward **

**Recuerden que mientras mas Reviews aparezcan, menos tardaré en actualizar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como he dicho anteriormente, todos los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque eso quisiera) son creaciones de Meyer, la historia es solo invento mio, espero que les guste.**

Bella pov.

Me bañe, mas por exigencia de mi nuevo hermano, así me podía tranquilizar un poco. El agua fría recorría mi cuerpo, cerraba mis ojos y sentía todas las gotas de la ducha caer hacia el frío suelo de la bañera una por una, podía ver a través de ellas, era fascinante, siendo humana nunca lo hubiese podido hacer.

El baño no duro mucho ya que "los visitantes" por así decirlos, estaban cerca y Alice se ponía cada vez más impacientes, salí con una bata envolviendo mi cuerpo ya que estaba en el baño de Alice y en el cuarto se encontraba Jasper, como era de imaginarse, ellos ya estaban listos.

-¿Cómo vas a ser físicamente Merie?-me preguntó, me dio gracia como pronunciaba mi nuevo nombre en sus labios.

-No lo sé, esperaba que ustedes me digieran- le respondí sinceramente.

-Sabía que dirías aquello- su entusiasmo provocó la risa de Jasper, ella empezó a dar saltitos y a indicarme con muchos detalles como debía ser mi nuevo yo- debes ser rubia, pero no ese rubio chillón que se ponen las tenidas creyendo que se ven lindas cuando no es así, un rubio claro pero a la vez medio dorado, algo parecido a Rose ya que prácticamente son hermanas- las fracciones de la cara me las tuvo que repetir dos veces, ya que ella quería que quede todo perfecto- Ah, y cambia tus ojos a doradas, como los nuestros, la gente se asustará al verlos rojos-Me termino de decir, dejándome paralizada.

-¿Rojos?- repetí, todo este tiempo pensé que los había tenido de color dorado, por ser vegetariana.

-B…, Marie –corrigió Jasper – los neófitos todavía llevan su sangre en su cuerpo, eso es lo que les da fuerza, por eso poseen los ojos rojos, te duraran solo un par de meses, no te asustes, a todos les pasó-Me estremecí.

_- Meses –repetí en mi mente_

-No me digas que todavía no te has visto en un espejo- casi me grita Alice, sus nervios se encontraban en su punto máximo, Jazz trato de controlarla pero no tuvo éxito.

No sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras perfectas para una excusa, solamente me limite a negar con mi cabeza, provocando que Alice explotara.

-¡TE VAS A VER AHORA MISMO SEÑORITA!- Me ordenó.

-No, todavía no estoy lista- le suplique, me aterraba verme a mí como vampiresa en un espejo, en el pasado yo quería ser una pero solo para estar eternamente al lado de Edward, pero ahora no, no en estas circunstancia.

-Pasaron dos meses –su voz bajo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse- no me podes decir que no te viste en un espejo… en dos meses.

-pero no puedo…-trate de protestar.

-oh si, ¡CLARO QUE PUEDES!-me cortó.

Alice había ganado, hizo que me mirase al espejo haciéndome quedar estática. La chica del espejo no se parecía, a la chica humana que había dejado en el pasado, era sexi, hermosa, cualquier hombre se moriría por ella… por mí, como Alice había dicho mis ojos eran rojos mejor dicho de un color escarlata, terroríficos.

_Con razón alice me hacía llevar lentes de sol para todos lados, _una parte de mi subconsciente lo supo todo el tiempo.

-Soy hermosa- dije con un hilo de voz.

-podríamos decir que más linda que Rosalie pero no tanto como Alice- hablo por fin Jasper, mi nuevo hermano.

-Siempre fuiste hermosa- dijo para luego hacerme acordar de la tortura que pasaría ahora apúrate-

Alice tuvo que echar a Jasper así me podía cambiar, raro que parezca no tenía vergüenza al cambiarme en frente de ella, tal vez sería el motivo por la cual la creía una hermana, la que nunca tuve.

-Alice espera, antes que bajes, te quería copiar todos mis dones- los ojos de Alice se iluminaron, sin creerlo

-¿Por qué?- susurró con algo de incredulidad- me encantaría y eso lo sabes, pero ¿por qué?

-porque eres mi hermana, siempre lo fuiste y te quiero obsequiar esto- le explique

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, fue raro que Alice me creyera con solo decir eso, es verdad ella es una hermana para mí pero no lo hacía solo por eso, lo hacía por su propia protección, hace un par de días tuve una visión, Victoria volvería y usaría a Alice como rehén por algún motivo que no pude llegar a ver, tendría que hacer lo posible para que eso no pasara.

Me reía ya que Alice se estremecía cada vez que un don se copiaba.

-Marie, te sienta bien el rubio, te vez sexi- me dijo al cambiarme físicamente, si sería humana estaría roja, roja como un tomate, si abría un color de rojo mas fuerte me compararía con ese color.

-Gracias- dije en un hilo de voz sumergiéndome de nuevo hacia la tortura- ¿Qué ropa debo ponerme?

Después de algunos minutos escuche el auto de Carlisle en la carretera, como el aire entraba por las ventanillas de las puertas traseras, oliendo el aroma de los tres vampiros y de la humana que se acercaba, al principio cuando olía el aroma de los humanos parecía que me ponían una placa de metal caliente sobre mi garganta, pero esta vez no pasó lo mismo, la sangre de _Sofía _no era deseable tampoco era llamativa, además el odio que poseía hacia ella me hacia poder ignorarla.

Deslice mis manos por mi cintura tocando la vestimenta que me obligó a llevar.

_-Voy a matar a mi hermana-pensé _

Realmente no sabía que me hacía estar tan nerviosa, si era porque ellos se aproximaban o por la manera que estaba vestida: un vestido muy corto y ajustado marcándome todas mis curvas de color morado, ya que como soy rubia me quedaba mejor ese color, tacos demasiados altos de color plateado, no sabía si superaban los 15 cm, este no era mi estilo, no quería que me vieran así.

Por un momento mis pensamientos cambiaron de dirección, lo volvería a ver a él, con su sonrisa torcida la cual siempre me deslumbraba, su aroma que con solo olerlo me hacía parecer estar en el paraíso, no solo obtuve recuerdos de su apariencia sino… todos, él llamándome para que no me muriera cuando me atacó James en el estudio de Ballet, nosotros dos en el prado riéndonos, en la fiesta de graduación cuando, por un momento pensé que se había ofrecido a convertirme en lo que soy ahora, todas las noches en mi habitación, sus carias recorriendo mis mejillas, sus besos en mis labios que aun siendo cortos, eran perfectos, eran demasiados recuerdos y todos dolían tanto.

-Vamos Marie, estas… sexy- me gire sorprendida para ver a Jasper, el me había dicho que era linda más linda que Rosalie, todos los vampiros son lindos, ¿pero Sexy? Me lo hubiese esperado de Emmett no de él, pero le seguí la corriente, él pensaba que me preocupaba mi vestimenta, bueno en parte sí.

-Bueno, gracias- después de pensarlo mejor agregue- pero no es mi estilo.

-sí lo es ¡ES EL DE MERIE!- me grito, haciendo sobresaltar y reírme a carcajadas acompañada con Alice.

-estoy al lado tuyo- le recordé tapándome el oído derecho con una mano fingiendo aturdimiento

-Lo siento- me dijo esta vez más bajo y soltó una risita.

Por un momento en la sala solo hubo silencio, Carlisle, mi nuevo padre quien ahora me había adoptado, estaba estacionando el auto en el garaje, y ni Rose ni Emmett venían, mis pensamientos volvieron hacia Ed..Edward.

-Marie- me dijeron a la vez, esta vez no solo fue Jasper quien me envió una ola de tranquilidad sino también Alice, tratando de controlar sus nuevos poderes.

Exhalaba, aspiraba, exhalaba, aspiraba, el olor a sangre humana inundo mis pulmones pero no me importó yo seguí.

-No siento la necesidad de beber su sangre- susurró feliz Jasper, realmente una vez en su existencia estaba al lado de un humano y no sentía la necesidad de atacarlo- me siento bien-

-Ahora me entiendes- le reté, había tenido un día escuchándolo decir cosas que no entendía sobre neófitos y la necesidad de beber sangre humana.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados que venían cada vez más rápido hacia nuestra dirección, por el aroma, que no era difícil de identificar, supe quien era. Esme apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la puerta que comunicaba la sala principal.

-¡Marie! ¡HIJA!- gritó al verme, se veía igual de cómo la recordaba, quizás aun más bella, seguía demostrándome lo maternal que pude llegar a ser después de lo que sufrió con la nueva novia de …él.

Yo, por mi parte, no aguante mas, al verla de nuevo después de un siglo significaba mucho para mí, salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba para abrazarla recordando todo lo que la había extrañado, sin poner aguantar comencé a llorar, provocando que Esme también llorara con lágrimas bajando por nuestras mejillas.

Carlisle se paró en seco al vernos a las dos abrazadas y llorando, en todos sus siglos nunca había experimentado algo como lo que veía, por curiosidad active el don para leerle la mente.

_-No es posible, los vampiros no pueden llorar… ¿Quién es ella?¿Por qué Esme la abraza?_

Pero no solo escuché la voz de Carlisle sino también la de Sofía, por desgracia

_-Tuvimos que volver con los hermanos de Edward, esos…-_

Saque el don ya no la podía escuchar mas, me sentí mal por él, escucharla todo el tiempo sería una tortura, gruñí por lo bajo pero rápidamente me concentre en mi nueva cariñosa madre.

-¡Por dios, por dios, no lo puedo creer!- grité emocionada.

-Te extrañe Merie, mucho- me susurró con su voz maternal como si me informara que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, sonreí mientras me acariciaba mi pelo, cuanto la había necesitado.

-Yo más, mucho más-le confesé

Me separé de Esme solo para dirigirme a su esposo, mi impulso lo tomo por sorpresa, corrí hacia adonde se encontraba y salte enzima de el rodeando mis piernas en su cintura, supuse que se me debió de subir un poco el vestido por la risa musical de Alice y el siseo que le mando Jasper a alguien y supe de inmediato que se trataba de Edward, el ya se encontraba en la sala su olor me hacía desconcentrarme pero rápidamente volví a la realidad al sentir la presencia de _Sofía_, Carlisle se quedo paralizado, todavía no había reaccionado sus dos brazos caían al costado de su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer.

-Juguemos un poquito- le dije a Alice mentalmente soltando una risita.

-Lo vas a matar de un infarto cuando sepa quien sos- bromeó

Mire el perfecto rostro de mi nuevo padre, como una nena chiquita le hice un puchero, según Emmett "al estilo Alice Cullen".

-¿Te olvidaste de mí?- dije con vos de niña, pareciendo una vos lastimada y triste, me concentre por unos minutos en sus ojos, demostraban confusión.

-Yo…no… yo no sé qué decir-logró articular.

Fingiendo estar enojada me baje de él y me fije en las personas que quedaban en la sala. Me rompió el corazón verlo a él con Sofía, siendo infeliz al estar con alguien como ella solo porque le recordaba a Bella, porque me recordaba, desvié rápido mi mirada de ellos.

-Alice- dije, ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción chasqueo los dedos dejándonos solo a nosotras y a Carlisle, estábamos en un trance.

-Alice- le dijo perplejo-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto.

Alice empezó a dar brinquitos como lo hace siempre, se deposito de un salto enfrente a su padre y lo agarro por los hombros.

-Confía en mí, la conoces solo que no la recuerdas así, cerra los ojos y escucha su voz- el hizo lo que su hija pedía.

-Carlisle, no pudo creer que me olvidaste- le reté- estoy viva, soy yo

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer mi voz, pero esta vez no miro a Marie, sino a Bella volví a mi apariencia verdadera para mostrarme delante de él.

-¿Bella?- preguntó medio dudoso- no lo puedo creer- agregó al final, vino apresurado y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, el cual se unió Alice.

-yo menos, pensé que Victoria me mataría, como dijo hace un siglo, ojo por ojo, pareja por pareja- le confesé.

-Cuéntame todo lo que paso- me ordenó, como un padre preocupándose por su hija.

Cuando iba a empezar a relatar mi historia, mi hermana se interpuso.

-Papá, creo que va a ser mejor en otro momento, están Edward y Sofía todavía-Nos recordó, de nuevo mi felicidad se desvaneció y cuando pronunciaron su nombre.

-Bueno, pero una última pregunta ¿Cómo es que Alice hizo eso?-formuló la pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos- se que tuviste que ver en algo-me acusó.

-¿Yo?- dije tratando de fingir ser una víctima, sin éxito- bueno sí, tengo todos los dones que te puedas imaginar, como copiárselos y dárselos a otras personas, a Jazz le di autocontrol te darás cuenta ya que se lo puede ver más tranquilo, Emmett puede controlar los 4 elementos, como puedes suponer Alice los posee todos y Rose, bueno eso es una sorpresa-terminé mi relato.

El seguía perplejo cuando Alice comenzó a hablar.

-Solamente en frente de Edward la podes llamar Marie, solo Marie ¿entendiste? No podemos decírselo a Edward menos si esta con Sofía- le explico la duende, antes de salir del trance, como si su padre se tratase de un nene pequeño, por no decir Emmett.

-solo actúa normal- le dije para tranquilizarlo antes de chasquear mis dedos.

Estábamos como antes de entrar al trance, excepto que ahora Carlisle tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no me giré ni a ver a él ni a Sofía, todavía no podía imaginarme que este con otra que no era yo, una silenciosa lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla derecha, mi padre al darse cuenta se acerco y me abrazo.

-todo va a mejorar Marie, ya vas a ver- me susurro, después me abrazó más fuerte, de ser humana estaría quedándome sin aire- te quiero y lo lamento…

-Hay no, de nuevo no- le supliqué- ya tuve bastante con todos los demás.

_Hay bells, supongo que todo este tiempo tenias razón puede ser que este embarazada de una semana pero parece de dos meses ya tengo bulto, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, no puedo ir al médico debido a lo que soy_, _pero estamos tan felices _–me conto Rose mentalmente, se encontraba cerca de la casa.

-¡AHH!- gritamos a la vez con mi hermana, todos enfocaron su atención en nosotras dos, no aguantamos y volvimos a decir a la vez- ¡esto es increíble!

Corrimos lo mas humanamente hacia la puerta, Emmett ya había estacionado en frente de la mansión, venían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fui corriendo hacia adonde estaba Rose, no esperé hasta que bajara, sino que la baje yo misma, la envolví con mis dos brazos y le empecé a dar vueltas.

-Bella, me pude hacer el test- gritaba- ¡hay por dios!

-Rose- gritó Alice para llamar su atención- Soy tía, digo somos tías- corrigió incluyéndome

Emm me agarro desprevenida, incluso para ser vampiro, y me puso en su hombro sujetándome mis piernas para que no me caiga, mi espalda quedo pegada a su espalda quedando mi cuerpo enfrente de Edward, por un momento pensé que mi muerto corazón se había estremecido, por suerte esta vez no se me derramó ninguna lágrima, no quería que él me viera así, desvié la mirada rápidamente hacia Esme y Carlisle, no entendían nada de lo sucedido.

Después de que mi "gentil" hermano me bajara y me abrazo susurrándome un gracias, me reí ya que eso no me había molestado nada en hacerlo sino que era algo que lo necesitaba hacer, algo por que ellos serían felices, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mi hermana oso se acercó y me beso los labios dejándome en estado de shock… Mi Hermano. Me. Había. Besado.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte con la poca voz que me salía en ese momento.

-Te agradecí lo que hiciste por nosotros- no podía creer lo que me decía, me lo pudo haber agradecido de otra manera, furiosa me dirigí hacia su esposa.

-¿Rose? Dile algo- en otras palabras decidle algo por lo que me hizo, por besarme, pero ella no parecía enfadada.

-Es verdad-Ahora ella parecía desilusionada, yo sonreí triunfadora, después se dirigió hacia Emmett- me ganaste mi osito, yo le quería agradecer primera- me quede boquiabierta ¿Cómo? Intenté decir, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

Se acerco de manera rápida y ágil sorprendente al ver los tacones que llevaba en ese momento, me agarro mi cara con ambas manos.

-Gracias- me susurró con un hilo de voz.

Rose estaba cada vez más cerca, nuestros labios casi se tocaban

-Rosal…-no pude terminar, sus finos labios estaban encima de los míos, me quede estática sin saber qué hacer, pero los labios de ella seguían moviéndose, vi el parpadeo blanco del flash que se dirigía hacia nuestra dirección, supuse que la duendecito estaba divirtiéndose sacándome fotos, ya me podía imaginar el nombre del álbum "avergonzando a Bella", después de que Alice terminara la sección de fotos, Rose se separó de mi soltando una carcajada, ellos tres lo habían planeado todo.

Con pasos lentos me acerque hacia Jazz, el tenía el bolso de Alice y el espray en él con sabor a menta, mi hermano se asustó de mi, cada paso que daba el lo retrocedía.

-¡Te juro Marie que no tuve nada que ver!- me grito asustado.

-¡Ya lo sé! Solo dame el bolso- le ordené, el me lo revoleó que con un saltó lo pude alcanzar en el aire, al encontrar el frasquito largo celeste lo vacié todo en mi boca, sabía que tenía sabor a tierra como todo alimento de humano, pero sacaría los gérmenes que poseía.

-No lo puedo creer después de todo lo que les hice me besan- me decía a mí misma, provocando la risa de todos menos la de_ Sofía._

Rápidamente me giré hacía ellos dos con una sonrisa relativamente falsa, aunque al verlos mi corazón re retorciera cada vez mas.

-Perdón por no haberlos saludado antes, soy Marie Hale, hermana biológica de Jasper y Rosalie Hale- Edward abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer no se esperaba la nueva historia, Sofía solamente me envió una mirada envenenada la que me hizo sacar de mis casillas, provocándome mirarla de mala manera.

-No sabía que Jasper y Rosalie tenían una hermana- dijo provocando que suelte una carcajada

-ahora lo sabes, Sofía- sabía que mi mirada fue fría y que seguramente daba miedo ya que todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Vamos a la sala- informó Carlisle para sacar la tensión del ambiente, todavía teníamos mucho de que hablar.

**La historia se Hará mas interesante, Edward comenzará a sentir cosas por Marie y siente que la conoce de toda la vida, y todavía queda el tema de Victoria ¿Por qué la convirtió en lo que es, con qué motivo?.**

**Estoy casi segura que Laurent y los lobos aparecen el el proximo capitulo.**

**Reviews? quiero tratar de llegar hasta los 20 ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

En el capitulo anterior

_-Perdón por no haberlos saludado antes, soy Marie Hale, hermana biológica de Jasper y Rosalie Hale- Edward abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer no se esperaba la nueva historia, Sofía solamente me envió una mirada envenenada la que me hizo sacar de mis casillas, provocándome mirarla de mala manera._

_-No sabía que Jasper y Rosalie tenían una hermana- dijo provocando que suelte una carcajada_

_-ahora lo sabes, Sofía- sabía que mi mirada fue fría y que seguramente daba miedo ya que todos se quedaron en silencio._

_-Vamos a la sala- informó Carlisle para sacar la tensión del ambiente, todavía teníamos mucho de qué hablar._

Mientras todos se dirigían hacia adonde les había indicado mi padre, yo me acerque sigilosamente hacia Rose, mi hermana y le saque la prueba de embarazo, procurando que nadie la viera.

-Sabía que daría dos rayitas, que daría positivo-le susurre, solo nosotras podíamos escuchar lo que acabe de decir y Jasper que se quedo esperándonos.

Éramos solo nosotros tres ya que Alice, como era hiperventiva fue para vigilar de cerca a _Sofía_, Carlisle y Esme la siguieron para procurar que sus hijos no hicieran nada imprudente y él… siendo arrastrado por la…zorra, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, sin rastro de vida, sin su brillo en los ojos, sin amor…igual que la mía.

-Pude ir al baño a…orinar-El susurro de Rose me secó de mis pensamientos, su cara sorprendida era para una foto, afortunadamente Jazz, mi hermano, si lo había hecho, había grabado todo lo que Rose había dicho. De un segunda al otro rompimos en carcajadas tirados en el piso uno al lado de otro; Rose, en cambio, se fue con una mirada furiosa con su "Osito" provocando que riéramos aun mas.

Emmett, después de un tiempo nos vino a buscar, al ver que no nos levantábamos, nos cargo uno en cada ingresar a la sala, todos nos miraban con cara de asombro y muchos con sorpresa.

-Lo.. s..siento-Logré articular.

Alice que ya había visto todo en una visión, le rebató el celular de la mano a su esposo y empezó a reír por lo bajo, lo único que la hizo frenar fue la cara de enfado de Rose.

-¿Carlisle, podemos ir a hablar a tu despacho, por favor?- le pregunto Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio- el asintió sorprendido- pero con Marie y Emmett- prosiguió, él solo asintió confuso.

Al nombrarme me pare y me deposité al lado de Carlisle.

-Hagámonoslo rápido, tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos- le informe, sabía que cuando se enterara que clase de amigos poseía, no le gustaría que los vea.

Ahora, nos encontrábamos los tres estábamos esperando a que Rosie decida hablar, ella caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo pequeños sonidos con los tacones que poseía.

-Rose amor, no pasa nada, Carlisle se pondrá feliz- Trató de tranquilizarla Emm, su mirada paso de él hacia la mía y luego se depositó en Carlisle.

-Es que no sé por dónde empezar-confesó.

-Por el principio- le sugerí.

-Bueno, sabes que Marie tiene todos los dones que pueden existir, por eso mi esposo ahora puede controlar los cuatro elementos y Jasper posee autocontrol; en cambio, a mí me hizo media humana por un propósito- sus manos temblorosas, sacaron de su bolso, la prueba del embarazo y la deposito suavemente en el escritorio, nuestro padre lo miró confuso, sin poder creer lo que veía- estoy embarazada, vas a ser abuelo-confesó, finalizando su explicación.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó, sabía que él estaba emocionado, pero no quería creerlo tan fácilmente para no desilusionarse, nunca en sus muchos siglos había escuchado nombrar la existencia de una vampira embarazada.

-Es la verdad Carlisle, van a tener un lindo bebé en 5 meses- le informé.

-¿Solo cinco y los tengo en mis brazos?- preguntó emocionado el futuro padre, Emmett.

-Si- le contesté, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias- me susurro Carlisle cuando me abrazo fuertemente.

-Vamos de decírselos a todos-gritó Rosalie, las manos de ella tomaron las mías rápidamente y me guiaron escaleras abajo, seguidas por Emmett y Carlisle que nos pisaban los talones.

Al verlo a él nuevamente, no sabía si seguir acompañando a Rosalie o dirigirme hacia mi cuarto, solo dos posibilidades, pero la mirada asesina de Alice me hizo escoger la primera, permanecer aquí.

-Lo siento Alice, pero entiéndeme- articule con mis labios, ella solo asintió.

Rosalie se sentó en las piernas de su esposo, incapaz de hablar, le costaba decir "estoy embarazada", esas dos palabras que aparentan ser fáciles de decir, pero no lo son, esas dos simples palabras te demuestran felicidad, un paso mayor a ser quien sos , todo lo que ella quiso y que no creía posible.

-Estamos muy agradecidos hacia Marie-comenzó a hablar Emmett- todos saben cómo Rose deseaba formar una familia, pero como ella era estéril no podía…-

-Claro que lo sabemos, lo supimos siempre, veo que ahora ustedes están dispuestos a adoptar, pues los felicito- comento sarcásticamente Sofía.

_-Hay Bells, realmente no la soporto mas, contales vos-me dijo Rose mentalmente._

Me pare de golpe, a velocidad humana, provocando un ruido sordo al tocar mis tacones el suelo de madera, atrayendo la presencia de todos, sonreía con gusto. Esto sería interesante.

-La verdad Sophie- dije su nombre con veneno en mi voz- Es que estas realmente confundida, muy confundida, tus comentarios sarcásticos no sirven para nada, es mar tampoco pueden arruinar este hermoso momento que sinceramente tu no tendrías que presenciar-Después de una pausa agregué- Rose, mi hermana, va a seguir hablando y nadie- refiriéndome a ella- va a interrumpirla-.

-¿Y si lo hago?- me desafió.

-Y si lo haces… te enterarás como soy realmente- le amenacé.

Alice soltó una risita que trato de disimular con tos y emmett me maro una mirada de advertencia, como cualquier madre regañando a su hija.

-Bueno, hace un tiempo me entere que… estoy embarazada- Concluyó al fin Rose.

En la sala reino el silencio, nadie sabía que decir, todos pensaban "no es posible" "es un vampiro, no puede", en especial Edward.

A sincronización perfecta mi madre y miraron a Carlisle.

-Es cierto- Comenzó a hablar mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro- nuestra Rose está embarazada de cuatro meses, Marie generosamente se encargó de todo lo del embarazo en mi ausencia.

Esme chillo de alegría y se dirigió hacia Rose envolviéndola tiernamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto emocionada señalando su pansa, ella despreocupada se levantó su remera suelta mostrando un perfecto bulto redondito. Esme de lo emocionada que estaba empezó a parecerse a Alice, dio brinquitos hasta depositarse al lado del "futuro padre" y lo abrazó, felicitando.

Edward se paró al lado de Rosalie cuando decidió al fin hablar.

-Felicitaciones- musitó, Rose contenta de que su hermano al fin hablara se acerco hacia él, agarró su mano y se la depositó en su panza.

-Dentro de cinco meses nace, Edd- le relató con emoción en su voz, Edward embozó una sonrisa, su típica sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me gustaba, la que me hacía derretirme a sus pies, la cual me deslumbraba, la que me hacía enamorarme aun mas y mas de él, pero gracias a aquello también recordé los días felices que pasábamos y el día que me dejó en el bosque, sola y desprotegida.

No podía llorar ahora, no quería, eso me haría ser el centro de atención y le demostraría debilidad a Sofía, a la persona que odia por habérmelo sacado a él. Alice casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta de mi situación emotiva.

-Los Quileutes te esperan- dijo tirándome las llaves plateadas de su moto. Edward al escuchar a Alice me miró boquiabierto.

-El tratado- susurró a velocidad vampírica, para que Sofía no lo escuchara.

-Ellos me conocen no me harán daño- le dije con odio en mi voz, pero el significado de mis palabras cobró realidad, hace un siglo que no me ven, me creerán muerta, además de ser ahora un vampiro y tener otra apariencia- hay una persona exactamente igual a nosotros que me protegió en el pasado juntos con los Quileutes de alguien también como nosotros – comencé a relatarle- tengo un anillo que me permitirá pasar el límite del tratado, sea lo que sea, ellos son mis verdaderos amigos, no me harán nada – le dije exclusivamente a él, luego me dirigí hacia el exterior.

La moto de Alice era fascinante, era realmente veloz, disfrutaba de eso. Realmente me encontraría con Laurent y mis lobos, no quería pensar en la realidad de las cosas, sabía que las cosas no serían igual que antes, pero quería ser feliz… por lo menos por algunos segundos.

¿Pasaría algo si se enteran que ahora soy un Hale, se lo tomarían bien? Pero mi verdadero nombre seguiría siendo Swam, Isabella Swam.

El bosque seguía tan parecido como lo recordaba, el aire ahora se mezclaba con el horrible olor a licantrópodo, recuerdo que antes me encantaba… cuando era humana.

-¿Papi? ¿Mami?- una voz chillona pero a la vez encantadora se escuchó a lo lejos, aun no podía oler el aroma de su sangre, por lo que calcule que puede de estar a un kilometro de distancia mio.

A velocidad vampírica y gracias a mis instintos pude encontrarla, era una nena de aproximadamente 5 años, tenía la piel morena, como la de los Quileutes, sus ojos de color grises estaban vidriosos, por haber estado llorando.

Me acerqué a velocidad humana hacia adonde se encontraba.

-Hola amor, ¿te perdiste?- Le pregunté lo más dulce que pude, pero al escuchar mi voz cantarina dio dos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con una raíz sobresalida. Me acerqué rápidamente, comprobando si estaba bien, por suerte, no había sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté llena de ansiedad, pero ella esquivo mi pregunta, haciéndome otra la cual me dejo helada.

-¿me harás daño?- preguntó con lagrimas saliendo en sus ojos- sé lo que sos… un vampiro.

**Realmente LO LAMENTO, lamento haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que no quería, realmente me frustro mucho cuando leo fics y no actualizan seguido y no me quiero convertir en una, mi excusa es que no estuve casi mucho en mi casa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, trate de poner todo mi voluntad en hacerlo.**

**No creo que haya un Edward pov, pero lo estoy dudando.**

**Reviews? ¡Quiero poder llegar a los 30! Por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos fueron creados por Stephenie meyer, la historia fue %100 creación mía.**

**Bella pov.**

_-¿Papi? ¿Mami?- una voz chillona pero a la vez encantadora se escuchó a lo lejos, aun no podía oler el aroma de su sangre, por lo que calcule que puede de estar a un kilometro de distancia mio._

_A velocidad vampírica y gracias a mis instintos pude encontrarla, era una nena de aproximadamente 5 años, tenía la piel morena, como la de los Quileutes, sus ojos de color grises estaban vidriosos, por haber estado llorando._

_Me acerqué a velocidad humana hacia adonde se encontraba._

_-Hola amor, ¿te perdiste?- Le pregunté lo más dulce que pude, pero al escuchar mi voz cantarina dio dos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con una raíz sobresalida. Me acerqué rápidamente, comprobando si estaba bien, por suerte, no había sangre._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunté llena de ansiedad, pero ella esquivo mi pregunta, haciéndome otra la cual me dejo helada._

_-¿me harás daño?- preguntó con lagrimas saliendo en sus ojos- sé lo que sos… un vampiro._

-¿Co.cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte entrecortado debido a la sorpresa que me había dado la nena.

-Mi papi me enseñó todo acerca de ustedes, también se que te alimentas de animales- me contó señalándome mis ojos- son de color dorado, son lindos-confesó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Al parecer eres observadora- dije con voz cantarina, haciendo que ella se estremeciera-No te haré daño- le aseguré- es más, me dirigía hacia la Push, te puede llevar hacia allá, si quieres- le ofrecí.

Ella solo estiro sus dos brazos para que yo la cargue. Decidí que era mejor ir a paso humano, porque si iría a velocidad vampírica se asustaría. Ella estuvo callada todo el camino, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Te harán daño si entras allá, por lo que sos- me dijo muy rápido, casi ni si le entendía lo que hablaba.

-No pasará nada, yo soy…-Era Isabella Swam, dijo una parte de mi mente- amiga de los Quileutes, me dieron esto, para que entrara cuando quiera-le explique mostrándole mi dije.

-Mi papa me dijo que había una chica que poseía este dije, si lo poseía era porque era su amiga y que podía salir y entrar cuando quiera a la Push, su nombre era…- Ella no puedo de terminar de hablar, se escucharon pasos y gruñidos que venían rápidamente hacia adonde nos entrábamos, con el mismo poder de Jazz, pude saber que estaban enojados, preocupados y aterrados.

Los quince lobos que habían me rodearon haciendo llorar a la nena que poseía en brazos, sus pensamientos parecían conectados, ellos pensaban que la iba a lastimar. ¿Pero porque no se dieron cuenta de quién soy en verdad? La realidad de mis palabras me abrumaron, yo no estaba como Bella, sino como Marie Hale.

Pude observar a Sam y a otro hombre más que se volvieron en humanos para hablar.

-Dame a Lucie- el hombre cuyo nombre desconocía se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente.

-Papi ella es…-

-Shh, ella no te hará daño- le cortó el padre, afortunadamente Lucie ya sabía quién era yo, por su seguridad y la mía la deje en el piso y antes de poder mostrarle mi dije, el padre corrió hacia adonde se encontraba su hija e inmediatamente un lobo pelirrojo salto sobre mí, haciéndome un corte profundo en mi mejilla, escuchaba a Lucie gritar y fue en ese momento que reconocí al lobo que me atacó, mi mejor amigo.

-Jacob, no lo hagas, soy yo, tu amiga, Bells- No sé que fue bien lo que sucedió, si él me creyó o si vio mi dije, pero rápidamente salió de arriba mío, permitiéndome incorporarme.

-Lo siento Bells, no quise acerté daño- me dijo una vez convertido en humano, tocándome mi mejilla.

-Lo sé- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente- los extrañe mucho- les dije.

De repente me llegó un aroma nuevo, un vampiro, y no dude ni un segundo a quien le pertenecía ese aroma.

-Laurent- susurré cuando lo vi, seguía igual que antes, igual que siempre debo admitir.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó a Sam, el embozó una sonrisa y me miro.

-Laurent- comencé- primero de todos, no debes esquivar a una señorita, eso está mal- le dije, provocando que Lucie riera por lo bajo, lo estaba asiendo enojar, porque según él, la única que lo podía corregir era Bella y yo no aparentaba ser ella.

-La única que me corregía lo que hacía era Isabella, una amiga mía, tu no me corrigieras nada de lo que hago-me dijo señalándome y acercándose a mí, su aspecto daba miedo, pero no para mí.

-¿Tu amiga Isabella?- le pregunte y el asintió con una sonrisa- entonces no seas tan idiota y reconóceme, soy yo ¡BELLA!- le grite con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Al principio me miro un poco confuso, pero luego no dudo en tirarse a mis brazos.

-Bells- susurró- estás viva-.

-Si lo estoy, y quiero venganza- les dije, y todos asintieron, de acuerdo con migo.

Pasamos casi todo el día juntos, haciendo chistes y bromas, me sentía en mi casa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Bells?- Se animó a preguntar Laurent, sabía que todos poseían curiosidad, así que les relaté mi historia sin omitir ningún detalle, también les conté acerca de los Cullen y que ahora yo era un Hale.

Ellos también me contaron su historia.

-Cuando desapareciste supimos inmediatamente quien había sido, Victoria. Todos los días, hacíamos recorridos para encontrarte o para encontrarla a ella, pero nunca había nada.

-Con los Cullen, pensamos que al hacerme lo que me hizo, ella se oculto- les conté.

-Puede ser- reconoció Sam- pero después de algunos años volvió hacia la Push y mato a Emily.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER ASI!, ella lo tuvo a Lucas tu hijo, si Victoria la hubiese matado…-El mismo Lucas, el padre de Lucie, me corto.

-A mi madre la mataron cuando yo tenía un año, hace cinco años tuve a Lucie con Anabel, mi esposa- su imprimación- pensé, el me señaló a su esposa, que se encontraba cocinando, de espaldas a mí.

-No puede ser- susurré- Emily-volví a susurrar mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

-Bells estas llorando-gritó Shet sorprendido.

-Ah sí, lo siento tanto Sam, todo fue mi culpa, desde un principio nunca tuve que venir a Forks-Les dije- lo siento tanto, termine arruinándoles la vida-.

-Bella no digas nunca eso, las cosas suceden por un motivo, que vinieras a Forks fue por un motivo- me explicó Sam.

-Todavía no paso nada bueno- le recordé.

-pero pasará-

Los chicos me tuvieron que hacer recordar que me volviera de nuevo Marie Hale, ya que me centraba como en realidad era.

Estuve andando a toda velocidad, al límite que la moto de Alice me dejaba, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con ningún humano, ya no quería causar ninguna otra muerte. Los pensamientos me distraían, en realidad eran los recuerdos que lo hacían.

_-Bella, tú sabes que te puedes quedar con nosotros el tiempo que tú quieras, los chicos te ayudarán, con ellos nunca estarás en peligro- me había dicho, después de abrazarme fuertemente._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?- le había preguntado en una de nuestras noches acampando juntas._

_-¿Mi mayor sueño?-lo pensó un rato y luego me contestó- ser madre._

_-Igual que Rosalie- había reconocido._

_-Si tuviera un varón lo llamaría Lucas y si sería una mujer Rachael._

_-¿Cómo la hermana de Jacob?- le pregunte intrigada._

_-No con dos a._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Bella, ¡no vallas halla! Victoria…_

_-Ella me dio tiempo, tarde o temprano vendrá hacia mí, me matará-le explique- Hagas lo que hagas no me detendrás._

_-Bells, sos la única amiga que tengo- sollozó._

_-¡Es justamente por ese motivo!-Había exclamado- Sos mi amiga, la única que me queda y no te quiero perder, tu si tenes una vida por adelante-._

_-No me dejes- suplicaba._

_-Lo hago por todos- trate de que entrara en razón._

_-¡Pero no por vos!- me grito, pero ella se equivocaba._

_-Emily, entiéndeme, una parte si es por mí, yo no quiero vivir más sin él, no puedo vivir sin Edward, el se fue dejándome bacía, destrozada, y lo único que me quedan son ustedes y no quiero que mueran por mí, ya pasaron suficiente- le dije, después de echarme a correr por el bosque, en busca de victoria._

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen, mi nueva casa, con ojos llorosos y pasos torpes, el único que se encontraba allí era Edward, lo supe debido a su aroma embriagador.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir nuevamente al recordar todo lo que había perdido, incluyendo a Emily y a Edward. Mis manos temblorosas trataron de abrir la puerta con mis llaves plateadas que me había regalado mi hermana, Alice, pero mis intentos fracasaban debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, tantas emociones poseía que no las poseía ni asimilar, dolor, tristeza, desilusión, admiración por aquellas personas que aun creen en mí, decepción y lo principal era odio, odio hacia Victoria; Se escucharon pasos descender por la escalera, no eran bruscos, sino suaves y luego, él fue quien me abrió la puerta.

-Marie ¿Qué te paso?- Me preguntó alarmado, su mano se deposito instantáneamente en mi mejilla, me había olvidado que aun poseía la herida que me había hecho Jacob, Solloce aun mas al darme cuenta que me hubiese gustado que su mano tocara a Bella no a Marie.

Sin poder contenerme mis brazos envolvieron su cuello, quedando mí cabella en su pecho, lo había tomado desprevenido, pero después me abrazó, y así fue como comencé a llorar cada vez más fuerte. El me tuve que cargar y llevar a mi cuarta al ver que no me podía consolar, pero como no lo soltaba tuvo que sentarse en mi cama depositándome en sus piernas, como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

-Marie, cuéntame- me ordenó una vez más cuando me vio que estaba un poco más calmada.

-Mataron a mi mejor amiga- Le explique, el abrió su boca para hablar, pero yo seguí hablando, contándole todo el relato- Hace un Siglo, yo no era un vampiro, sino humana y había una vampira que me perseguía para matarme, por esa razón la mana Quileutes y Emily me ayudaron, también… Laurent- Pude notar que Edward se tensó cuando nombre el nombre de mi amigo- Después de yo la fui a buscar no soportaba la idea de que ella pudiera lastimar a las únicas personas que me quedaban, yo fui teniendo el pensamiento que me mataría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, me convirtió en lo que soy, para que sufriera. Después de un tiempo mato a Emily- termine el relato, con ojos llorosos.

-Pero Marie-comenzó a hablar Edward- no tiene por qué sufrir de esa manera, Emily Uley era humana, algún día iba a morir- me explicó dejándome atónica. Instantáneamente me tensé, Edward nunca fue así, y fue en ese momento que creí en lo que me dijo Jasper, los neófitos pierdes los estribos fácilmente y ahora yo me encontraba realmente furiosa.

-Edward- dije parándome me golpe- tu nunca fuiste así- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- ¡POR DIOS! ¿Qué le sucedió al chico tierno y dulce que siempre se preocupaba por su familia y por mi segurid…? – Pare de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que pude haber hecho-¿Adonde se fue el chico que hacía el bien pensando que eso era lo correcto? Tu cambiaste y no me gusta esa persona, no me gusta en absoluto, quiero al Edward de antes- le dije arrodillándome en el piso, pero sin dejar de verlo- No soporto verte así, arruinado sin vida ni expresiones, además de ser frío y arrogante, no me agrada- le confesé- Yo necesito tu apoyo-.

Edward al fin demostró la cara que siempre tuvo que haber tenido, tristeza y preocupación, tal como la ponía cuando yo sufría.

-Lo siento, de verdad no sé porque lo dije, soy un monstro- dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos, me acerque despacio hasta adonde se encontraba y toque sus ojeras, las poseía tan profundas y oscuras, se notaba que hace mucho tiempo no cazaba.

-Debes ir a cazar, monstruito- le dije riendo junto a él por mi comentario, en ese momento ya no sentí mas el ahuero de mi pecho, y jure que volvería a encontrar al Edward que siempre fue mío, lo haría feliz para que yo pudiera serlo, porque si él era feliz, yo también lo sería.

**¡Espero que les guste! Y perdónenme por la tardanza, en serio, perdí la noción del tiempo JAJAJA.**

**Gracias a todos mis seguidores y los que me pusieron en Alerts.**

**Por favor Dejen Reviews, eso hace que me inspire! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos fueron creados por Stephenie meyer, la historia fue %100 creación mía.**

* * *

><p>Bella pov<p>

_-Mataron a mi mejor amiga- Le explique, el abrió su boca para hablar, pero yo seguí hablando, contándole todo el relato- Hace un Siglo, yo no era un vampiro, sino humana y había una vampira que me perseguía para matarme, por esa razón la mana Quileutes y Emily me ayudaron, también… Laurent- Pude notar que Edward se tensó cuando nombre el nombre de mi amigo- Después de yo la fui a buscar no soportaba la idea de que ella pudiera lastimar a las únicas personas que me quedaban, yo fui teniendo el pensamiento que me mataría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, me convirtió en lo que soy, para que sufriera. Después de un tiempo mato a Emily- termine el relato, con ojos llorosos._

_-Pero Marie-comenzó a hablar Edward- no tiene por qué sufrir de esa manera, Emily Uley era humana, algún día iba a morir- me explicó dejándome atónica. Instantáneamente me tensé, Edward nunca fue así, y fue en ese momento que creí en lo que me dijo Jasper, los neófitos pierdes los estribos fácilmente y ahora yo me encontraba realmente furiosa._

_-Edward- dije parándome me golpe- tu nunca fuiste así- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- ¡POR DIOS! ¿Qué le sucedió al chico tierno y dulce que siempre se preocupaba por su familia y por mi segurid…? – Pare de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que pude haber hecho-¿Adonde se fue el chico que hacía el bien pensando que eso era lo correcto? Tu cambiaste y no me gusta esa persona, no me gusta en absoluto, quiero al Edward de antes- le dije arrodillándome en el piso, pero sin dejar de verlo- No soporto verte así, arruinado sin vida ni expresiones, además de ser frío y arrogante, no me agrada- le confesé- Yo necesito tu apoyo-._

_Edward al fin demostró la cara que siempre tuvo que haber tenido, tristeza y preocupación, tal como la ponía cuando yo sufría._

_-Lo siento, de verdad no sé porque lo dije, soy un monstro- dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos, me acerque despacio hasta adonde se encontraba y toque sus ojeras, las poseía tan profundas y oscuras, se notaba que hace mucho tiempo no cazaba._

_-Debes ir a cazar, monstruito- le dije riendo junto a él por mi comentario, en ese momento ya no sentí mas el ahuero de mi pecho, y jure que volvería a encontrar al Edward que siempre fue mío, lo haría feliz para que yo pudiera serlo, porque si él era feliz, yo también lo sería._

-No iré solo, si voy iré contigo- él no espero a que le respondiera, me agarro la mano provocando una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me condujo escaleras abajo, luego me guio por el bosque aun tomados de la mano.

Tenía ganas de llorar o gritar, mies emociones eran confusas, ni yo las podía reconocer, Edward se encontraba cazando y yo estaba en "nuestro" prado donde pasaron cosas buenas… hermosas, Adonde Edward me había declarado su amor y también malas… Victoria me atacó, convirtiéndome en lo que soy.

-Marie…-comenzó a hablar, pero se quedo paralizado al recordar nuestro claro, tal vez esta es la primera vez después de un siglo que vuelve hasta aquí.

-Edward, vallamos a nuestra casa, se lo que esto significa para ti, porque aunque no lo creas, significa mucho más para mí- le explique.

Sé que a él le da tristeza este lugar, aparecerían todos sus sentimientos, porque piensa la mujer que ama está muerta, que yo estoy muerta, cuando no es así.

-No, quedémonos, hay que afrontar la realidad- me dijo recostándose en el pasto, yo suavemente me acosté a su lado, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura tomándome desprevenida.

-Me gusta la noche, es tan tranquila, como si eso fuese una a parte de mí, además no se podrían ver las estrellas sin ella- le dije, provocando que él se riera.

-Prefiero el crepúsculo, es la hora más segura para nosotros.

-Lo sé- le dije recordando cuando él me lo había dicho por primera vez, en nuestra fiesta de graduación.

Él se incorporó provocando que el agujero en mi pecho volviera, ya que sus manos no envolvían mi cintura, ya no me sentía segura.

-Marie ¿Nos conocemos?- me preguntó-digo, antes, nos vimos alguna vez ¿fuimos amigos o algo así?- me preguntó confuso.

-Sí, hace un siglo éramos muy cercanos, como una sola persona- le confesé, era muchas más información de la que el necesitaba, pero tarde o temprano el tendría que saber quién era- Será un juego de 10 preguntas, tu las haces y yo respondo con si o con no y si quiero puedo agregar algunos detalles- le propuse.

-¿Solo 10?- me pregunté, yo sonreí maliciosamente.

-Por hoy si, ahora te quedan 8- le dije dejándolo sin aliento.

-Pero solo hice una- protestó, después de pensarlo agregó- No, no es justo, la última no la hice como una pregunta- me dijo tratando de hacer la carita de Alice, sin resultado

-Sí, era una- le dije divirtiéndome más.

El guardo silencio, por lo que leí en su mente, no quería perder otra más.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?- Auch, me había tomado desprevenida.

-No puedo decírtelo, por ahora, eso sería mucha información- le explique.

-Bueno, hace un siglo yo era un vampiro y no puedo reconocerte, no recuerdo a verte visto ¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy así físicamente, soy distinta- le susurre.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste?- me preguntó confuso.

-Tú quieres que yo sea sincera contigo, está bien, lo haré, pero quiero se sepas que esta será la última pregunta por hoy- le dije parándome.

-¿Habrá más?- me preguntó animado.

-Tal vez- le respondí, para responderle la pregunta anterior- no te digo mi nombre, no me muestro como soy, porque sabrás quien soy, y no estoy lista, no puedo mostrarme sin sufrir mucho y quiero que todo valla lento con migo misma, siendo feliz, toda nuestra familia prometió guardar mi secreto, no planees persuadirlos, porque lo sabré- su cara era para una fotografía, realmente se encontraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?- me preguntó confuso.

-Poseo todos los poderes que existen y te puedas imaginar, pero no lo quiero divagar mucho debido a que si se enteran los Vulturis, me querrán en su guardia y eso no me gustaría- le explique.

-¿Peor es posible poseer todos los dones que existen?- me preguntó agarrándome la mano.

-Claro que lo es- le respondí riendo- Yo los tengo y es posible-.

El se recostó de nuevo en el pasto, en nuestro claro, tirándome encima de él.

-Siento que te conozco- me confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé- reconocí- mi cara estaba muy cerca de la de él, aunque me gustaría besarlo, no lo haría- Leo tus pensamientos y estas en dirección correcta, nosotros nos conocimos en Forks, en el instituto de Washington.

Mi amistad con Edward era cada vez más fuerte, ya había dejado de ser el hombre frío que lo había convertido Sofía, sino que ahora era el mismo que antes, todos los Cullen me agradecían porque yo era quien había logrado hacer aquello. Hoy empezaría la tortura nuevamente, Instituto, aunque nunca llegue a terminar todo la secundaría, pero no me agradaba ir de nuevo a segundo año, tendría que aparentar tener 15 años y no me agradaba.

-No me sueltes- le suplique a Emmett- Alice tu sí- siseé provocando la risa de Edward, quien estaba mirando el espectáculo.

Nos encontrábamos en una situación muy cómica, tal vez, interesante, definitivamente interesante. Me encontraba aferrada a mi hermano Oso, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y mis piernas su cintura y él me aferraba con sus dos brazos como podía, ya que la duende me tiraba de la cintura para que soltara a su hermana, con demasiada fuerza que no creí que Alice tuviera.

-Marie Hale, si no te sueltas en este instante, irás en ropa interior al Instituto-Me amenazó.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, me baje rápidamente de Emmett para dirigirme hacia la tortura.

Sabía que con la ropa que me había dado Alice, quien poseía una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, me hacía ver sexi, pero definitivamente ese no era mi estilo, poseía tacones de 15 centímetros color negro carbón, pantalones de cuero ajustados y una cazadora a juego negra, lo único que dejaba de ser negro era la remera con tiritas de color crema con el bolso a juego. Mi peinado consistía en algunas ondas que llegaban hasta mi cintura cayendo en forma de cascada y el maquillaje resultaba difícil de acostumbrarse, delineador en el parpado superior haciendo resaltar mis ojos dorados.

Alice había decidido ponerme este atuendo porque viajaría en moto, ya que conbinaba y porque cuando me vea Edward, se le saldrían los ojos de sus órbitas, además, según Alice, Edward comenzaba a sentir cosas de nuevo hacia mí, y cuando me vean los humanos y empiecen a pensar cosas babosas acerca de mí, Edward se pondría celoso.

-Calma Bells- me dijo mentalmente Jazz- sabes que es así me duendecita, no te opongas, porque o sino los castigos serán mucho peores- me aconsejó, por lo tanto decidí llevarle la corriente, el más que nadie conocía a Alice.

-¿Qué inventaremos con Rose?- me preguntó dudosa, pero tendríamos que tratar de hacer lo correcto, lo que nunca hacíamos.

-Rosalie no debe ir- se escucho un gruñido proveniente de la cocina, sus antojos no paraban.

-YO SI IRÉ- grito, de un segundo a otro, yo me encontraba a su lado.

-Aparentas tener seis mese Rose, tu panza es grande- _enorme pensé-_¿Cómo sucedió?

-Diré que estoy de seis meses- suplicó- me quede embarazada en los últimos meses de Instituto-Prosiguió.

-Rosalie- comencé- sabes que no me puedo negar, es tu vida, es tu bebé y sé que no dejarás ir a Emmett solo, pero ¿Qué dirán de ti? Y de Emmett?-casi logro convencerla, cuando Emmett tuvo que meterse en nuestra conversación.

-Sé lo que intentas- dijo, yo abrí la boca con ademan de protestar, pero no pude, el siguió hablando interrumpiéndome rápidamente- tratas de protegerla, de que no sufra con todo lo que le digan a sus espaldas, pero somos fuertes, nosotros podemos-Rose sonrió, se puso de puntillas y beso tiernamente a su esposo. Definitivamente ellos iban a ir, siempre haríamos lo incorrecto.

-¿Desde cuando Emmett se comporta así? Me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta, pero no era la única, todos los pensamientos iban a la misma dirección, ellos iban a ser padres.

-Contestando tu última pregunta Alice, le diremos lo mismo que le dijimos a Sofía- No me importo la manera que me miró Edward al decir el nombre de su novia, me agache instantáneamente para arreglarme una tira de mi tacón derecho cuando, cuando vinieron muchas imágenes a mi mente una detrás de otra, lo que provocó que me sentara en el piso brutalmente, provocando mucho ruido.

_Victoria con un hombre, que no conocía, pero era un vampiro, su aroma, su piel y sus ojos rojos lo delataban, estaban rodeados de muchos vampiros recién creados, eran neófitos._

_-Ellos nos quitan nuestra sangre- gritó- este es nuestro territorio, no el suyo, hay que destruirlos._

_El grito de júbilo de todos me provocó un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo único que quería en mi existencia era proteger a mi familia y ellos querían venir hacia acá y destruirla, eso no lo permitiría._

_-Vallamos ahora, matémoslos uno por uno- sus palabras hicieron eco en la casa donde se encontraban._

_-Todo a su tiempo, yo me encargaré de aquello, hay que ser pacientes, esperar, estuve guardando mi don en secreto, pronto se descubrirá y ustedes tendrán la sangre que quieran una vez que maten a los Cullen- grito Victoria._

-Marie- la voz de Edward hizo que vuelva a la realidad- ¿Qué sucedió?-desorientada mira la sala en donde me encontraba, estaba vacía- se fueron, me dijeron que te esperara ¿qué pasó?, no reaccionabas.

-Solo, vi algo que me hizo pensar- su cara me hizo saber que no me creí en nada de lo que decía, aun seguía sin poder mentir bien- Edward, solo por curiosidad ¿Tu sabes que don posee Victoria?- Lo había desconcertado con mi pregunta, pero necesitaba saber lo antes posible.

-No, creo que no posee ninguno- me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-lo siento- le susurre.

Cada uno fue en busca de su moto, el camino fue corto, pero divertido, pasábamos los autos sin reocupación alguna, nuestros sentidos nos hacían calcular bien las distancias.

-Marie, hagamos algo divertido- Leyendo su mente supe a que se refería, reí al saber lo que planeaba, pocos espectadores lo vieron ya que pasábamos muy rápido por sus lado.

Alineamos las motos, una al lado de la otra, y a sincronización perfecta nos paramos en sima de cada una, dimos una voltereta saltando hacia la moto de nuestro compañeros, quedando yo con su moto y el con la mía, en ningún momento las motos se habían movido de su lugar, fue realmente increíble.

-¡WOW!-Grito Edward haciéndome reír.

Nuestra entrada al Instituto también estuvo buena, el piso el freno marcando las ruedas en el piso y haciendo un chirrido irritador para los oídos de los humanos y yo, en cambio, entre en una ruda, a Edward casi le agarra un infarto al ver lo que le hacía a su preciosa moto.

Baje sensualmente de la moto como me había explicado Alice que tenía que hacer, de lejos, al escuche aplaudir, lo cual me dio a entender que había funcionado.

-Marie, ¿Enserio querías llamar tanto la atención?- me pregunto.

-Vamos Edward, soy soltera, tengo que vivir la vida- mis labios se movieron parar decir palabras que nunca fueron mías, Alice hizo que las digiera.

-¡Soy reprimida sexual!- hice que gritara, luego me dirigí hacia Edward que me miraba divertido.

-Edward, te juro que yo no fui, yo nunca diría eso- le dije hablando realmente rápido- Fue Alice-le explique por último.

-Y lo que acaba de decir mi hermana…-

-Yo hice que dijera eso- baje mi cabeza avergonzada, pero su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, agarro de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Su reacción me desconcertó, pero realmente me agradaba.

-Me molesta como te miran, sus pensamientos son repugnantes, lástima que ellos saben que salgo son Sophie, o si no, les haría saber que solo eres mía- me susurró.

-Edward, tú con ella eres infeliz- le recordé- no la amas.

-Pero amo a una persona que es igual a ella, físicamente- se excusó.

-Edward será solo físicamente lo que te atrae a ella nada más, se que ahora mi cabeza es un lio, no pienso con claridad, lo único que busco es venganza por lo que me hicieron- le explique- pero te entiendo en cierto modo- confesé.

-No creo que me entiendes- me susurró con voz débil.

-Yo creo que sí lo hago, por amor se cometen locuras, yo misma lo estoy haciendo- le confesé nuevamente con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro- pero recuerda que Sofía no tiene nada que ver con Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sus ojos fulminaron a su familia, pero yo, gentilmente agarre su cara con ambas manos y lo giré para que me mirara.

-Yo y Bella tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos como una sola persona- le confesé.

**Les gusto? Espero que si les haya gustado, porque me esmeré mucho en este capítulo.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: Edward no se da cuenta de quién es verdaderamente Marie porque está muy abrumado y no ve con claridad, además está con Sofía que lo vuelve más "maligno" Bella tratará de solucionar eso.**

**Solo les quiero pedir una favor… Quiero llegar a los 40 Reviews ¡Por favor! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos fueron creados por Stephenie meyer, la historia fue %100 creación mía.**

Bella Pov

-_Edward, tú con ella eres infeliz- le recordé- no la amas._

_-Pero amo a una persona que es igual a ella, físicamente- se excusó._

_-Edward será solo físicamente lo que te atrae a ella nada más, se que ahora mi cabeza es un lio, no pienso con claridad, lo único que busco es venganza por lo que me hicieron- le explique- pero te entiendo en cierto modo- confesé._

_-No creo que me entiendes- me susurró con voz débil._

_-Yo creo que sí lo hago, por amor se cometen locuras, yo misma lo estoy haciendo- le confesé nuevamente con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro- pero recuerda que Sofía no tiene nada que ver con Bella._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sus ojos fulminaron a su familia, pero yo, gentilmente agarre su cara con ambas manos y lo giré para que me mirara._

_-Yo y Bella tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos como una sola persona._

Las clases pasaron lentamente, una era más aburrida que la otra, ya no me angustiaba presentarme, ya que todos me conocían como la hermana de Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

También se recorrió el rumor que Rosalie estaba embarazada para la desgracia de muchos chicos que todavía pensaban que podía ser de ellos.

Ahora me encontraba en la clase de biología, sentada junto con Alice, Edward y Sofía se encontraban en frente nuestro, lo cual no era de mi agrado.

-Marie ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de decir?- me cuestionó.

-Perdón, estaba pensando.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, quería que me ayudes para el regalo de aniversario de Jasper- comenzó a relatar nuevamente.

-¿Pensabas en algo en especial?- le pregunte, fingiendo prestar atención a la clase.

-No tonta, por eso te pido tu ayuda- me explico.

-En el almuerzo te digo, concentrémonos en la clase de música, será interesante- le explique, había tenido una visión de aquello.

El nombre de la profesora era Marixa, a ella le gustaba hacer sufrir a los nuevos integrantes, le gustaba que ellos sientan humillación, pero ahora todo eso cambiaría.

-Está planeando algo- me susurró Edward al oído, quien se había sentado al lado mío ya que Sofía no estaba.

-Quiero humillar a Marixa, ella lo hace con los nuevos… ¿pero y si su suerte cambia?- Edward rió por lo bajo, en ese instante entró la profeso, no tendría más de 50 años de edad.

-Buenos días- dijo empezando a chequear la lista de sus alumnos y sonrió alegremente, me había encontrado- Hay alguien nuevo- a sincronización, todos los pares de ojos que se encontraban en el aula, se posaron en mí -Marie Hale-.

Me levante ágilmente y fui directo al escenario en donde se encontraba, dejando a varias personas deslumbradas mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Marie Hale, Hale- pensó un segundo, eterno para mí- Hermana de Rosalie y Jasper Hale ¿eres adoptada?

-No, hermana biológica- le contesté directamente, haciéndola enfadar un poco, a ella le gustaba cuando vacilaban a su lado, la hacía sentir triunfadora, pero ya no más.

-¿Es verdad que tu adorable hermana está embarazada?- me contuve. Mis instintos me guiaban a que atacará o por lo menos que gruñera, en vez de eso, le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Felizmente embarazada de seis meses, mis padres esperan ansiosos el nacimiento, bueno en realidad todos los esperamos, voy a ser tía- los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, se escuchó una risa musical en el final del aula, era la de Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen, me debo imaginar que es tu hijo, después de lo que vi el año pasado en el cuarto de limpieza- ninguno de los dos se avergonzó, tanto Emmett como Rosalie asintieron de oreja a oreja.

-No se preocupe- seguí, para molestarla un poco más- Ustedes no vio nada a comparación de nosotros- mis hermanos rieron y Edward también, a él nunca lo voy a poder considerar un hermano, después de lo que pasamos juntos- los vimos en la sala, en mis dos autos, en el despacho de Carlisle y lo peor no era verlos, sino las cosas que gritaban y rompían, me rompieron mi dulce cama- hoy, pensé en mi fuero interno, pero no por sexo, sin que Emmett empezó a saltar encima de ella por diversión.

-Nadie pidió tus comentarios- me retó, enfadada.

-Solo me pareció interesante- le dije con voz cantarina, acompañada con muchas risitas de los estudiantes.

Marixa embozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no cantas? Me parecería interesante poder oír tu voz-Explicó falsamente.

-Como usted quiera-

Después de escoger un micrófono que me resultara cómodo, me puse en el medio del escenario y cante, esperando que mis sentimientos me ayudaran a poder crear una canción en el momento.

You're not easy to love

You're not easy to love (no)

You're not easy to love

You're not easy to love (no)

Why is everything with you so complicated?

Why do you make it hard to love you, oh I hate it

Cause if ya really wanna be alone

I will throw my hands up cause baby I tried

Everything with you is so complicated

Oh, why?

Sometimes I get you

Sometimes I don't understand

Sometimes I love you

Sometimes it's you I can't stand

Sometimes I wanna hug you

Sometimes I wanna push you away

Most times I wanna kiss you

Other times... punch you in the face

Cause every minute you start switching up

And you say things like you don't give a f-ck

Then I say I'm through with you

Take my heart from you

And you come runnin after me, and, baby I'm back with you

Oh

You're not easy to love

You're not easy to love (no)

You're not easy to love

You're not easy to love (no)

Why is everything with you so complicated?

Why do you make it hard to love you, oh I hate it

Cause if ya really wanna be alone

I will throw my hands up cause baby I tried

Everything with you is so complicated

Oh, why?

Sometimes I catch you

Sometimes you get away

Sometimes I read you

Other times I'm like where are you on the page?

Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever

But you're so complicated

My heart knows better

Why is everything with you so complicated?

Why do you make it hard to love you, oh I hate it

Cause if ya really wanna be alone

I will throw my hands up cause baby I tried

Everything with you is so complicated

Oh, why?

I'ma stick around just a little while longer

Just to make sure that you're really sure you like sleeping alone

Why is everything with you so complicated?

Why do you make it hard to love you, oh I hate it

Cause if ya really wanna be alone

I will throw my hands up cause baby I tried

Everything with you is so complicated

Oh, why?

You're not easy to love

You're not easy to love (no)

Cuando termine de cantar, me pude dar cuenta que todos mis compañeros de aula estaban callados, al parecer era la primer persona que pasaba la prueba.

-Linda voz- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero podía percibir que estaba muy asombrada- pero no me gusto lo que cantaste, no demuestra nada de lo que eres realmente-finalizó, dejándome boquiabierta.

-¿Perdón?- Le dije casi gritando- Usted dijo que cante, no que demuestre quien soy realmente- le acuse, Jazz alarmado vino hacia a donde me encontraba, seguramente se preocupo por las _reacciones neófitas_.

-Lo siento, esto es así-me dijo escribiendo algo en su libreta.

-Perdónela profesora, ella cuando está enojada no sabe calcular lo que dice-Le explico mi "hermano biológico" enviándome una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No, esto no queda así, hermano. Ella quiere que le demuestre lo que soy… Bueno ahora lo verá

No espere que me contestaran o a que se opusieran, agarre le agarre la mano a Jasper, dirigiéndonos al centro del escenario para cantar nuevamente, para la sorpresa de muchos.

For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
>'Cause I'm hot like that<br>Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
>Like I'm under inspection,<br>I always get the 10s  
>'Cause I'm built like that<p>

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
>If you're gonna be my man, understand<p>

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't<br>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)<br>I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions  
>I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya<br>Or tell ya to get to hell  
>I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
>I'm on like that<p>

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
>I can't be blamed, I can't, can't<br>I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
>I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)<br>I can't be tamed

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA<br>Don't change me  
>(I can't be tamed)<p>

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<p>

Jazz era un muy buen bailarín, me siguió en todos los pasos que realicé en mi coreografía y en muchas ocasiones hicimos juntos algunos trucos en el aire.

Me acerque hacia la profesora tomada de la mano de Jazz, con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro.

-¿Eso te pareció bueno?-Le pregunte, la sorpresa de Marixa se dejaba notar.

-Bueno, realmente estuvo fascinante, ahora pueden tomar asiento- nos dijo amablemente, raro en ella.

A la hora del almuerzo todos se nos quedaban observado, eso era una de las desventajas de ser hermoso, además Jasper y yo éramos el nuevo tema para cuchichear, por lo transcurrido en el salón de música.

-Esto es asqueroso- dije jugueteando con una manzana en mis manos-Realmente repugnante-Volví a decir, provocando la leve risa de Alice.

-¿Enserio? No lo noté- comentó Rose con un pedazo de pizza en su boca.

-Porque si no lo recuerdas, eres mitad y mitad- le susurró Alice, que nuevamente estaba riéndose.

Edward ni Sofía se encontraban con nosotros, ella prácticamente se lo llevó a otro lugar ya que no quería notar la presencia de "_los hermanos insoportables de Edward y la niña nueva"_

Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano y cerré mis ojos, estaba tan cansada de mi vida real, que me gustaría poder dormir, salir de la realidad e introducirme en algún sueño, solo por algunos segundos.

Al parecer mi deseo se volvió realidad…

_La pequeña Lucie corría divertida en mi claro, su risa era lo único que se escuchaba, seguida por la mía._ _Bella corría humanamente a su lado, dándole algunas flores que había encontrado tiradas en el pasto, también daba algunas volteretas como una bailarina de danza clásica para divertirla._

-_Vamos Edward, ven con nosotras, diviértete- le dije llamándolo, el salió de la oscuridad que provocaba el bosque, deslumbrándome, como lo hace la mayoría del tiempo que transcurro junto a el. Se acercó a mí estrechándome en sus brazos, pegándome así a su cuerpo, cuando nuestros labios están a pocos centímetros de juntarlos, cuando yo sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro, alguien me zamarreó y me llamó._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz se filtró en ellos de golpe, provocando que los cerrara nuevamente. Al abrirlos por segunda vez, pude observar a toda mi familia mirándome divertidos.

-¿Qué?- Exigí saber.

-No te duermas, hay que ir a gimnasia- mi hermano, Emmett, me advirtió con una sonrisa en su rostro que provocó la marcación de sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-No estaba durmiendo-¿o quizás si?, todos en la mesa asintieron, incluyendo a Rose que seguía comiendo-Bueno en tal caso no me levanten y menos para ir a gimnasia- refunfuñe casi gruñendo.

-Podemos ir al Mall –Sugirió Alice- Además debes contarme lo que me dijiste para… ya sabes para que- dijo soltando una leve risita.

Recorrí la cafetería con la mirada rápidamente, no había casi nadie, excepto dos personas cuyo nombre desconocía y que en este momento, se estaban levantando para irse.

-Alice, vallamos al mall- le dije convencida.

-Pasaron un montón de años juntos, así que todo lo que exista tu ya se lo diste, tiene que ser algo hecho por vos ¿Voy bien por ahora?- Alice asintió emocionada.

-Componele alguna canción- le termine sugiriendo.

Alice salto de alegría, pero la dejo abruptamente y formó un leve puchero.

-No se componer- refunfuñó.

-Yo te ayudo- le dije.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente y me abrazó teniéndose que ponerse de puntitas.

-Sabía que dirías eso- me susurró con voz cantarina y luego rió en carcajadas.

-Traidora- refunfuñé.

Alice dio un pequeño brinco y rió en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Me hubiese quedado en la clase de gimnasia- me dije a mi misma, no era el hecho de que tuviera que componerle una canción, eso lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano, sino por estar cargando 20 bolsas y las otras 25 que sostenía Alice.

-Bella te escuché- Me acusó señalándose sus oídos, parecía una madre regañando a su hija por haberse comportado mal.

-Shh, soy Marie Hale- le corregí con una mueca en mi cara, haciéndola reír… de nuevo.

**Como siempre les digo… Espero que les guste, a mí en particular no me gusto mucho este capítulo.**

**Agradezco a todos mis seguidores, y todos los que me pusieron en sus Alerts y también a aquellos que me dejan Reviews, eso es lo que me inspira :3**

**Aun quiero llegar a los 40 Reviews, solo eso les pido, su ayuda… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos fueron creados por Stephenie meyer, la historia fue %100 creación mía.**

Bella pov

_-Me hubiese quedado en la clase de gimnasia- me dije a mi misma, no era el hecho de que tuviera que componerle una canción, eso lo hubiese hecho tarde o temprano, sino por estar cargando 20 bolsas y las otras 25 que sostenía Alice._

_-Bella te escuché- Me acusó señalándose sus oídos, parecía una madre regañando a su hija por haberse comportado mal._

_-Shh, soy Marie Hale- le corregí con una mueca en mi cara, haciéndola reír… de nuevo._

Caminaba por el jardín de la casa Cullen con Jasper tomados de la mano, pero con solo el cariño de hermanos, él me había llamado por según sus palabras "Algo urgente, que podría ser de vida o muerte".

-Marie- comenzó utilizando mi nuevo nombre, como su hermana biológica, se removió incomodo- Sabes que nunca fui de pedir cosas, ni que me ayuden cuando lo necesito pero ahora realmente, tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-Ya sé, ya sé- le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿Cómo no saberlo?- Necesitas Un regalo para tu aniversario- Había tenido una visión de lo que me pediría.

Jazz abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero no salieron palabras.

-Sé lo que necesitas, componerle algo, sé que a ella le encantará- le sugerí, a Alice le gustaría eso.

-¿Una canción?- Me preguntó algo dudoso.

Me senté cuidadosa en el pasto, ahora siendo vampira podía percibir todos los olores que me rodeaban, hasta el olor del Sol, pero uno que me agradaba demasiado era el olor del pasto ya que no podía saber nunca a que olía, ni con que compararlo, era especial, algo nuevo para mí.

-Le tenes que demostrar con tus palabras que sientes hacia ella- le informé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me imaginé a mí componiéndole algo a Edward, como él había hecho conmigo de humana, con mi nana.

-¿Pero cómo lo haré? No se componer- me confesó, luego me miro con su bella cara y su cicatriz sobre su ceja aunque era demasiado bello, un verdadero dios Griego, aunque no era de mi estilo. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hay ¡Está bien! ¡Te ayudaré!- le dije algo enfadada, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a velocidad vampírica, ahora tendría que componer dos canciones, que fastidio.

-Rosalie, deja de comer- le grité desde el piso superior- capaz que tu no engordes, pero si lo hará el bebé- sabía perfectamente, gracias a mi oído y olfato, que se encontraba en la cocina y con una porción de pizza en su mano. El único comentario que recibí de su parte fue un simple gruñido de frustración, aunque para ser sincera: la entendía.

Habían transcurrido dos horas, dos malditas horas y nada, no me podía concentrar para componerles una canción a mis hermanos para su aniversario.

-No puede ser- me digo a mi misma tirándome de espaldas en mi cama de dos plazas, cerré los ojos para escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el ventanal de mi cuarto. Sonreí de felicidad, al recordar cuanto odiaba ese sonido y que ahora me daba una sensación de tranquilidad, algo parecido a la paz.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos, medios dudosos, llamándome. Era mi Edward.

-Pasa- le ordene, aunque no estaba segura si mi voz saldría.

El se limito a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-Estamos solos, todos se fueron- me informó, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta- Me aburría así que vine hacia aquí, a ver qué hacías- él se sentó en mi cama matrimonial, agarrándome las manos en el proceso, no pude aguantar soltar una risita tonta, eso mismo había hecho la primera vez que se quedo en mi habitación con migo, cuando yo sabía que él estaba allí… nos habíamos quedado hablando casi toda la noche.

-Estaba componiendo canciones, todavía no termine- él miró el cuaderno en blanco y enarcó una ceja- todavía no empecé- me corregí con una sonrisa en mi rostro con forma de corazón.

-Te ayudo- afirmó, no preguntó.

Componer las canciones junto con él, fueron realmente fáciles de hacer, simplemente la cantaba relatando mis sentimientos hacía el en silencio y él lo hacía pensando en Bella, en mí. A Edward le encantó la idea que les di a nuestros hermanos, ya que no lo habían hecho nunca en su existencia.

-Creo que les gustará- me paré, separándome del agarre de sus manos, aunque eso hizo que aumentara el dolor del agujero de mi pecho y guardé las letras ya escritas en un cuaderno, en mi mesita al lado de mi cama que gentilmente me lo había comprado Esme.

Edward rió, a velocidad vampírica vino hacia a donde me encontraba y me alzó, quedando nuestros cuerpos pegados, uno en frente del otro, descargando millones de descargas eléctricas que los recorrían. Inconscientemente rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, haciéndome sentir protegida, como si fuéramos pareja.

-Dime por qué siento que te conozco, por qué siento que eres importante para mí- exigió saber.

Aspiré su embriagante aroma, el cual me dejaba casi inconsciente, el cual había extrañado tanto.

-No- me limité a contestarle con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, no quería decírselo, quería que él lo descubriera solo, que me reconozca aunque no sea la misma físicamente. Él también sonrió acercando su rostro hacia el mío, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Temí por lo que pasaría.

-Sofía- pude articular, ya que mi respiración entrecortada no me ayudaba.

El sin esfuerzo me depositó en mi cama, haciéndome quedar debajo de él.

-¿No me leíste la mente?- me preguntó mientras me besaba el cuello, haciéndome soltar un leve gemido, clavándole mis uñas en su espalda.

-No soy metiche- le dije poniéndome en horcadas sobre él, me agache hacia su oído –No soy tú- le dije sensualmente, sabía que él estaba intentando leer mi mente, aunque sin éxito gracias a mi escudo.

Para jugar un poco más me acerqué a él, quedando mis labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, el cerró los ojos acercándose hacía mí, intentando besarme, pero yo ya no estaba ahora estaba parada en frente de él con mis dos manos en mi cadera, mirándolo desafiante.

-Terminaste con ella solo para saber más acerca de mí- le dije una vez que le leí la mente-¿Lo conseguiste?

El al principio me miro un poco confuso, luego su cara pasó a la desilusión.

-No- dijo sinceramente, frunciendo el seño- pero sé que hay algo, por la forma que te expresas, en la que mis hermanos te aprecian, hasta Rosalie lo hace, se que tienes algo especial y que algo de tu vida me involucra a mí ¿Por qué no te muestras como sos en frente mío y si hacia mis hermanos?, aparte tu esencia, me recuerda a alguien, pero realmente no estoy seguro de eso, cuando te conviertes en vampiros, tu esencia no es la misma que antes, todas son muy parecidas- El tenía razón todas las esencias vampíricas eran parecida, pero cada uno tenía algo especial, Rosalie parecía que oliera a rosas y Alice a lilas, pero ambas mezcladas con la matiz vampírica.

Me quede mirándolo confundido, prácticamente sabía mucho más de lo que suponía, pero aun no se daba cuenta de nada, o tal vez, no querría asimilarlo. Ya sabía que por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de que yo fuera Bella, pero la descartó.

-Edward, solo limítate a abrir los ojos- le contesté, pero no esperé a que él respondiera. Bajé hacia la planta baja, no quería verlo más, si lo hacía no sabría cómo reaccionar o que cosa podría decirle, quería que el solo se entere de eso, quería que él me reconociera.

Aunque nunca pude salir de la habitación, un nuevo aroma vampírico me hizo para de golpe. Estaba cerca, gracias al viento proveniente del Sur pude notarlo.

-Victoria- leí la mente de Edward, _-Hay no, no le permitiría entrar aquí, no ella no-pensé rápidamente_.

Ella no se acercaría a mi familia, nunca, ya me había arruinado la vida una vez, ella no debía estar aquí, pero esta sería su última vez que lo intentaría, acabaría con ella. Rápidamente salí hacia el patio trasero y la vi, corría hacia mí con su inconfundible cabello anaranjado, como una llamarada. Desde que me había convertido en lo que soy, Jasper me había ayudado con estrategias de combate y con todos mis dones, por lo tanto sabía que hoy podría con ella.

Sonreí y corrí hacia ella gruñendo y mostrando mis afilados dientes. Ya no le temía. Ya no más.

**Reviews? Por favor!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo quiero aclarar algunas dudas *-***

**Bella tiene todos los poderes que uno se puede imaginar, absolutamente todos.**

**Edward esta con Sophie solo porque le recuerda a Bella, él no se da cuenta de que Marie es su verdadero amor por algunos motivos: Está frustrado, aun tiene que soportar a Sofía, los aromas vampíricos en este fics son todos muy parecidos y Bella no se quiere mostrar físicamente como es porque esta aterrada y quiere que Edward abra los ojos de una vez por todas.**

**La verdad es que no creo hacer un Edward Pov, quiero que todo mi Fic se centre en los pensamientos de Isabella. **

**La verdad es que no resistí al no poder ponerle dones a los otros personajes o dejar a Rosalie embarazada, ese es su más grande sueño, y adoro demasiado a Rosie.**

**No pude no volver a poner a Victoria en el Fic, solamente les adelantaré una cosa… en la pelea que van a tener Victoria y Bella, se va a revelar algo muy importante… el don de Victoria (que tiene un significado muy importante para todos los Cullen) .**

**Sofía es idéntica a Bella, exactamente como era ella de humana, pero la única diferencia es que no atrae a los vampiros con su sangre.**

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews, esta vez no tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella pov

_Ella no se acercaría a mi familia, nunca, ya me había arruinado la vida una vez, ella no debía estar aquí, pero esta sería su última vez que lo intentaría, acabaría con ella. Rápidamente salí hacia el patio trasero y la vi, corría hacia mí con su inconfundible cabello anaranjado, como una llamarada. Desde que me había convertido en lo que soy, Jasper me había ayudado con estrategias de combate y con todos mis dones, por lo tanto sabía que hoy podría con ella._

_Sonreí y corrí hacia ella gruñendo y mostrando mis afilados dientes. Ya no le temía. Ya no más._

Todavía quedaban algunos metros para chocarme con Victoria cuando Edward gritó el nombre de mi nuevo cuerpo, tratando de detenerme. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un ruido de dos choques de roca resonó en todo el bosque. Y instantáneamente cuando la toque supe toda la verdad. Lo supe todo. Gruñí fuertemente por no haberlo sabido antes, por haber sido tan ilusa. Con mis dos manos, gracias a mi fuerza y uno de mis poderes pude empujarla y hacerla volar por los aires, cayendo lejos de mí, gracias a esto se le hizo una grieta profunda en su frente, se quedo estática por solo algunos segundos.

-Eres una perra- le grite yendo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba, ahora no estaba pensado, solo actuaba con impulsos naturales, pero la situación se complico: Edward había salido corriendo a detenerme y mis hermanos y padres se encontraban cerca, ya sabían a quien me estaba enfrentando.

-Quédate adonde estas Edward- le grité, pero al ver que no lo hacía, lo paralicé.

Rápidamente agarré a Victoria por el cuello fuertemente, no podía respirar, aunque no lo necesitaba.

-¿Creíste que ibas a seguir con toda la farsa? Tú no sabes quién soy en realidad, pero yo si se lo que aparentas ser- le susurre al oído, procurando que mi Edward no escuchara absolutamente nada, ni un murmullo- ¿No es así Sofía?- Masculle, _esa perra._

Ella me sonrió mostrándome sus relucientes dientes blancos, ya que no podía hablar debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Tardaste mucho en adivinarlo- dijo en voz alta, cuando afloje el agarré de mis manos, sin importancia de que Edward la oyera.

Furiosa, la arroje contra el frío suelo, cayendo abruptamente sobre el barro, manchando toda su ropa.

-Este es solo el comienzo- gritó y se fue corriendo, en dirección contraria a mí. Yo la empecé a seguir.

-¡Marie no!- se escucho el grito de Jasper entre los árboles, pero ya era tarde, solamente me enfocaba en la vista de la cabellara anaranjada, suque que tanto él y Emmett estaban siguiendome.

¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos? En primer lugar tuvimos que saber que NO podía haber una persona exactamente igual a mí sin tener la misma sangre, eso era imposible y tuvimos que averiguar más acerca de su don.

Grité por la ira que poseía. Faltaban tan pocos metros para alcanzarla, porque yo era mucho más veloz que ella.

Se escucharon algunos aullidos por detrás de mí, por supuesto, los licantrópodos venían a ayudarme.

-Lárguense- les ordene una vez que estuvieron a mi lado, pero ninguno se detuvo, por lo tanto les gruñí. Ellos debieron entender porqué le gruñí ya que no me gruñeron ni hicieron otra cosa.

Estuve a pocos centímetros de Victoria, no pensaba nada, trate de usar algún don pero no pude, la ira me invadía y me costaba encontrarlos. Gruñí nuevamente, pero esta vez de frustración.

Entonces cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero rápidamente salto hacía un acantilado y se introdujo ágilmente hacia el fría agua. Ahora su rastro no se encontraría, se podría camuflar fácilmente.

-No puede ser- grité de frustración. Me concentre y empecé a congelar todo el Mar, creo que era el mar de los Quileutes, pero no me importó. Lo único que me detuvo fue el cuerpo de Emmett que chocó abruptamente con el mío y caímos por el acantilado al duro río que ya se encontraba congelado, suerte que era un vampiro… sino me hubiese quebrado algo.

-¿Emmett qué rayos hiciste?- le grité enojada. Si hubiese terminado de congelar todo el mar, hubiese podido atrapar a Victoria.

-Belly-Bells lo siento tanto- se disculpo en susurros, nadie lo escuchaba, excepto yo- Se te fue la cabeza, sabemos cómo odias a Victoria, pero no puede hacer esto, en otra oportunidad la acabaremos- me aseguro dándome la mano para poder pararme, pero se escucho un crujido, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia.

-Casi la atrapo Emm, solo era unos minutos mas- dije sollozando, después de un siglo no me pude vengar y había tenido la oportunidad en mis dos manos.

-Todos queremos que esto se termine, pero congelando el mar traerá sospechas, más que estamos en Verano- río entre dientes, contagiándome la risa ya que era neófita, mis emociones iban y venían.

-Es verdad, lo siento- me disculpé abrazándolo, había perdido completamente la cabeza.

Emmett rio nuevamente y me abrazó con más fuerza, dejándome sin aliento aun siendo un vampiro.

-Déjame yo puedo con esto- Gritó emocionado, esta sería la primera vez que utilizaría su nuevo don.

-Emm, espera no creo que…- pero él me corto.

-Shh, calla- susurró dejándome atónica ¿Pero no se daba cuenta?

Empezó a descongelar el Mar con nosotros arriba del hielo, esto no estaría bien. Traté de zafarme de su agarré pero él no me lo permitió, aun estaba muy emocionado y me agarraba el brazo fuertemente. No me quería mojar.

-Jasper, Alice- grité desesperada, no me soltaba, eso provocó que Emmett se riera en carcajadas- Emmett nos caeremos al agua-Le grite, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso, pero no pudo terminar ya que se la fina capa se rompió bajo nuestro y caímos al agua.

Salí solo para poder ver mejor, ya no que necesitaba el aire, allí adentro todo se veía borroso, aunque claro, era difícil de explicar y además era molesto.

-Te odio Emmett Cullen- grité.

Gracias a mi agilidad y mi don trepé por el acantilado y en las partes donde pensé que me podría caer floté en el aire, algo parecido a volar. Jasper, que recién llegaba hacia adonde me encontraba, me agarró de la mano para ayudarme a subir el último tramo de acantilado.

-Lo siento hermanita- me susurró pasándome su chaqueta, aunque no la necesitara la acepté, no me gustaba andar mojada- ¿Qué aremos con Emm?- me preguntó, me daba para elegir a mí.

-El pudo detenerse o pudo soltarme antes que nos mojáramos- le explique aun enojada, el lo sentía- que salga solo- dije alto, pero no gritando, sabía que Emmett así escucharía- Además tenemos que prepararnos, hoy es su aniversario- Jasper rio y fuimos a velocidad vampírica a nuestra casa.

-Lo siento, Edward- le susurré una vez que lo vi, me acuerdo haberlo paralizado para que no se entrometiera entre Victoria y yo, Alice gentilmente lo había descongelado por los dones que le había regalado- Enserio, había perdido la cabeza-.

El vino a mi lado y me sonrió.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo- luego se dio cuenta de mi aspecto y alzó una ceja- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?- Claro, estaba dudoso, como todos los demás.

-Nada- me limité a decir y subí hacia mi habitación a velocidad vampírica, rápidamente agarré la ropa que tenía preparada para hoy: Un vestido corto azul eléctrico, con unos tacones agujas, medios bajos de color blanco. Luego me metí en mi baño y agarre una toalla, para secarme rápidamente el pelo, dejándolo húmedo, esto me daba un aspecto de algo extravagante, pero no me importó. Luego me dirigí hacia mi cómoda y agarré las dos composiciones que estaban escondidas.

-Jasper- le grité llamándolo. El acudió a mí en un pestañar de ojos, alarmado- siento si te he asustado, pero toma- le dije sinceramente entregándole el papel con la letra.

El me miro agradecido, pero luego su expresión cambio.

-¿Cómo sabré la melodía?- Cierto, rápidamente toque su mano, ensolviéndonos los dos en un escudo para que Alice no lo viera ni lo oyera mentalmente y le canté la canción mentalmente, sabía que la recordaría.

-Gracias- me susurró y me abrazó. Cuando él se fue a la planta baja, yo me dirigí rápidamente a su cuarto donde se encontraba Alice impaciente, ella ya estaba vestida con un vestido celeste claro y con algunos detalles en blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas chatitas lilas, se veía hermosa.

Ella corrió hacia mi lado y tomó el cuaderno –Gracias, Gracias- canturreó.

Reí por lo bajo y baje a la planta baja, donde estaba Rosalie sentada en un sillón, con una terrible pansa que aparentaba ser de más de 7 meses, se veía hermosa: poseía un vestido suelto de color rojo borgoña y una chatitas negras, ya que ahora gracias a la panza se le dificultaba andar con tacones por todos lados. Emmett estaba a su lado, ya seco y vestido apropiadamente para la situación: con una camisa suelta de color blanca, unos jeans oscuros y unas conversen de color grises claras.

Me senté en el piano, al lado de Edward. Estaba muy hermoso, vestía igual que Emmett solo que cambiaban los colores de la vestimenta: Su camisa era de color azul oscuro, los jeans negros y las converse eran de color azules.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle podrán venir hoy, se habían ido de viaje por unos días, todos los días llamaban a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Mi mente estaba ocupada por toda la información que conseguí hoy a la tarde, pero no podía decírselos ahora, no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad, lo haría luego.

-Hey- le dije a Edward- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté, para empezar una conversación.

-Bien, bueno eso creo- me respondió- Estoy confuso, nunca me imaginé que me cruzaría de nuevo a Victoria- _Yo sí- pensé_ luego me dedicó una sonrisa, los dos optamos por no hablar lo que había pasado minutos antes de su llegada, menos con nuestros hermanos presentes, aunque creo que Alice lo sabía todo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la melodía?- le pregunté sinceramente. Él rio y asintió con mi cabeza.

Alice bajo de las escaleras feliz, sin el cuaderno, ya se había memorizado todo en su mente.

-Jazz, mi amor- comenzó a hablar Alice, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de su esposo- Te amo con todo mi muerto corazón, todos estos años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi existencia, y quiero que sean muchos más, el doble o triple, pero siempre a tu lado- susurró, aunque todos fuimos capaces de escucharlos, ahora solo se sentía la felicidad y el amor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jasper, inconscientemente agarré la mano de Edward y la puse en su regazo, como lo hacía antes, a él no le importo mi gesto ya que me la sujeto fuertemente- Para ser franca no sabía que regalarte, pero Marie, nuestra hermana, me ayudo en eso- le dijo mirándome y tirándome un beso en el aire, yo hice ademan de haberlo atrapado y lleve la mano a mi corazón- Espero que te guste-.

Edward rápidamente me soltó la mano para tocar el piano, yo lo imité porque hoy tocaría junto a él. Alice rápidamente agarró un micrófono y empezó a cantar, dándonos la señal para poder comenzar.

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it.

Juro que si Jasper hubiese sido humano estaría llorando. El corrió a velocidad inhumana y abrazo a Alice fuertemente.

-Yo estuve perdido varios años, estuve solo. Tú me viste ahí, solo y decidiste buscarme y hacerme feliz. Alice Brandon te juro que si no te tendría en mi lado nunca sería feliz, no tendría esa luz dentro de mi corazón muerto, yo sin ti no sería nada- le dijo aun abrazándola fuertemente, Alice soltó una risita nerviosa pero estaba feliz- Creo que tuvimos la misma idea, le pedimos a Marie que nos ayudara y bueno, esto es lo que conseguí- agarro el micrófono de la mano de mi hermana y su mirada se dirigió hacia mí –Gracias- musito, yo solo asentí dejándole entender que no fue nada.

Esta vez no participe en la música del piano, sino agarré otro micrófono, sería el coro de mi hermano.

Terere e e terere e e

Yo me siento al fin feliz

La tristeza no es para mí

Y que me importa lo que viví

Si me regalan el futuro

No lo quiero sin ti.

Hay no me digas no

Si escondes algo dámelo

Porque llego la hora

De estar conmigo

Pues el destino

Así lo escribió.

Si es amor

Abrázame con ganas

Si no lo es

Tal vez será mañana

Estando juntos

Mi mundo se llena de luz

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.

Terere e e terere e e

Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir

De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid

Y sin dormirnos pa´ acabar con Paris

Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir

Hay no me digas no

Si escondes algo dámelo

Porque llego la hora

De estar conmigo

Pues el destino

Así lo escribió.

Si es amor

Abrázame con ganas

Si no lo es

Tal vez será mañana

Estando juntos

Mi mundo se llena de luz

Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.

Terere e e terere e e

Eres tú, dame damelo baby, eres tu

Lo mejor, lo mejor… eres tu

Cuando termino Jazz me abrazo rápidamente y después fue con su esposa, se veían tan felices.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- me pregunto dulcemente Edward detrás mío.

-Claro ¿Adónde vamos?- le pregunte agarrándole la mano, algo inusual. A Alice ni a Jasper le molestaríamos que nos fuéramos por algunos minutos de su fiesta.

-Ya verás- se limitó a responder.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos recostados en el claro, nuestro claro, con la luz del sol entrando por nuestros poros, haciendo que nuestra piel brillara como si tuviera millones de diamantes incrustados en ella. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, estaba feliz.

-Edward, te tengo que decir algo- le confesé, mirándole a los ojos ya que estaba a horcadas sobre él, como esta mañana, pero algo más tranquilos, solo estábamos, sin besos ni caricias.

-Dime- me susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente.

-Hoy cuando estaba con Victoria descubrí algo- baje mi mirada hacia el suelo- descubrí el don de ella, descubrí porque es fácil para ella escabullirse y también descubrí que es mucho más inteligente de lo que creíamos- le confesé, algo apenada por no haberlo sabido antes.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-Al tocarla, supe su don. Ella puede cambiar físicamente y también puede cambiar su aroma, ella todo este tiempo se hizo pasar por Sofía- refunfuñé.

-¿Qué? ¿Sofía es Victoria?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si Edward, es ella- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, aun en horcadas sobre él- siento no a verlo descubierto antes- me disculpé.

-Bella, no hay nada que disculpar- me quedé estática y me tensé… ¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Al fin supo quien era? En mi rostro se formo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte fingiendo estar sorprendida, pero estaba realmente feliz.

-Después de haberlo pensando varias veces, y de asimilar todas las cosas supe quien eras. Aunque me duele que no me lo hayas contado antes- me dijo y tomándome desprevenida me beso apasionadamente- te amo, Bella quiero que sepas que yo te abandone para….- pero no terminó de hablar porque le corte.

-Ya lo sé, nuestros hermanos me contaron todo. Me abandonaste para protegerme- le susurré, besándolo nuevamente, ahora mis labios no buscaban lugar en los suyos, sino que se sentían como si siempre ese hubiese sido su lugar.

-¿Entonces porque no te mostrabas como sos?- me pregunto tocándome un mechón rubio de cabello.

-Porque quería que abras los ojos- le respondí sinceramente, sonriéndole.

-¿Y ahora te mostrarás como sos?- preguntó esperanzado, él quería verme. En un parpadear de ojos, yo ya no era más Marie Hale, ahora volvía a ser Bella Swam o mejor dicho Bella Hale, supuesta hermana biológica de Rosalie y Jasper Hale y novia de Edward Cullen.

**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? Reviews? **

**Esta vez no tarde nada en actualizar : )**


	12. Agradecimientos

Esto lo tuve que hacer al final de cada capítulo, pero sinceramente tenía la cabeza en otro lado y me re olvide.

LoreMolina: Tú eres mi primer Review, así que gracias. Fue muy emocionante leer todo lo que me escribiste c: Te aseguro que tome muchas de tus palabras como consejos para seguir mi Fic.

jennifer cullen 4020, AliCeSakurita, Alexz Darcy Black, Lady sohyun, dulce twilight, Alii rathbone,Vampire-girls97, AfroditaCullen, CamilaPerdomo, Lili swam, berry kisshu, TishaCullen, selene-silk, Gracias por seguirme en cada actualización, les aseguro que aprecio su entusiasmo.

jojo10298-somerhalder, Alexz Darcy Black, Nohemi Cullen, Lore molina, Karla Cullen Hale, mapitha miadharu28 y Conejoazul Gracias por sus constantes Reviews, ustedes me ayudaron a inspirarme y poder seguir adelante con mi historia. Ah y Conejoazul….lamento la tardanza, trataré de subir lo mas rápido que pueda los siguientes capitulos.

CullenForever11, me encanta tu odio hacia Sofía, es muy parecido al que le tengo yo.

perl rose swan , me encantó tu entusiasmo, en serio, mi siguiente capitulo estará inspirado gracias a tí.

También les quiero decir que me tome mi tiempo para entrar a cada muro de ustedes y mirar sus Fics (si es que tenían). Los amo 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¿Me olvide de alguien? Si lo hice no duden en decírmelo, así los agrego :)

**BloodyCheek.**


	13. Chapter 13

VosBella pov

_-Después de haberlo pensando varias veces, y de asimilar todas las cosas supe quien eras. Aunque me duele que no me lo hayas contado antes- me dijo y tomándome desprevenida me beso apasionadamente- te amo, Bella quiero que sepas que yo te abandone para….- pero no terminó de hablar porque le corte._

_-Ya lo sé, nuestros hermanos me contaron todo. Me abandonaste para protegerme- le susurré, besándolo nuevamente, ahora mis labios no buscaban lugar en los suyos, sino que se sentían como si siempre ese hubiese sido su lugar._

_-¿Entonces porque no te mostrabas como sos?- me pregunto tocándome un mechón rubio de cabello._

_-Porque quería que abras los ojos- le respondí sinceramente, sonriéndole._

_-¿Y ahora te mostrarás como sos?- preguntó esperanzado, él quería verme. En un parpadear de ojos, yo ya no era más Marie Hale, ahora volvía a ser Bella Swam o mejor dicho Bella Hale, supuesta hermana biológica de Rosalie y Jasper Hale y novia de Edward Cullen._

-Eres tan hermosa- me susurro tocándome suavemente mi mejilla, si antes pensaba que su tacto era frío, ahora lo sentía cálido.

-Es porque soy una vampira- le susurre, sentándome en horcadas sobre él- solo por eso-todos nosotros poseíamos belleza sobrenatural.

-Tú no te ves con claridad- sonreí, no era la primera vez que lo decía.

Pasaban las horas y yo seguía al lado de mi Edward, en mi mente siempre rondaba una pregunta, la cual no podía deshacer …¿Yo podría ser más feliz que ahora? No, claro que no: Ahora tenía una familia la cual adoraba, iba a ser tía y ahora tenía a mi Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus firmes brazos, asiéndome sentir protegida, como debió de ser siempre.

-¿Bella?- Me susurró al oído.

-Dime- le susurre, pero no volví mi vista para verlo, estaba contemplando el crepúsculo, lo que más le gustaba a Edward, yo prefería la noche: porque sin ella no podríamos ver las estrellas.

-¿Qué paso luego… luego de que me valla?- dijo entre cortado, le costaba hablar de aquello, parecía que le doliera.

-¿Lo que me paso desde que te fuiste o como me convertí en lo que soy?- le pregunté, no sabía bien que era lo que quería saber. Me gire para ver sus ojos dorado, iguales a los míos y le sonreí dándole confianza.

-Ambas cosas- yo asentí, pero mi sonrisa de deshizo, odiaba recordar lo que Victoria había hecho con migo y mi cuerpo, un siglo de calvario.

Me arrodille a su lado y toque su mente, quería mostrarle todo mentalmente ya que él siempre quiso leer mi mente y ahora yo podía cumplir con ese deseo. Le mostré absolutamente todo, esos meses que estuve con los licantrópodos en la Push, como ellos me protegieron de Victoria, como me entregue a ella para que no hiriera o matara a mis amigos, el calvario que sufrí durante mi transformación en lo que soy durante un siglo entero, el despertar en brazos de mis hermanos, como se disculparon, la primera vez que hable con Esme, como Rosalie y yo nos perdonamos, como descubrí mis dones y como mi hermano, Jasper, me ayudó a controlarlos, como también pude hacer que le deseo de Rosalie se cumpliera y como lo vi por primera vez, el sufrimiento que tuve al verlo con Sofía, siendo otra. Le mostré todo, hasta este día.

-Bella acabé de leer tu mente- susurró emocionado con una mezcla de horror y tristeza, además de cariño por mis recuerdos, luego me dio un suave beso en los labios- gracias-Pero yo no fui consciente de lo que paso luego... Las imágenes vinieron a mí sin que yo las buscara, alejándome del mundo real, nunca me acostumbraría a tener visiones.

_Victoria miro para todos lados procurando que nadie la siguiera, yo conocía ese lugar inmediatamente, era una pequeña cabaña fuera de Seattle._

_-Anabelle- gritó Victoria cuando entro a la pequeña cabaña, la cual estaba repleta de vampiros recién convertidos, neófitos. _

_-_Esto le gustaría a Jasper-Pensé en mi fuero interno.

_-¿Si?- la chica estaba aterrada por la aparición de Victoria._

_-Llama a todos los vampiros que hay en esta casa, hoy a la anochecer atacaremos a los Cullen y esa niña nueva- solté una leve risita, Victoria aun llevaba la ropa sucia y toda mojada y la pequeña grieta en su frente, además no me había reconocido, para ella Bella seguía muerta o sufriendo sola como vampira. _

Mi visión terminó rápidamente, dejándome volver a la realidad.

Edward me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué viste?-me pregunto levantándose y dándome la mano, como todo caballero, para ayudarme a levantar.

-Victoria nos atacará, esta noche-le informe.

Decidimos solo decirles por ahora a Jasper y Alice, ya que ellos eran los más poderosos de nuestra familia. Además Carlisle y Esme no se encontraban.

-¿Neófitos?- me preguntó Jasper entre susurros para que nadie más lo oiga. Los dos estaban sorprendidos gracias a la noticia que les había dado sobre Victoria, pero felices por mi relación con Edward y que él ya supo la verdad.

-Si, Jazz- dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, se lo había acabado de decir- Vendrán esta misma noche-le comenté aferrándole el brazo- ¿Qué aremos?-.

Alice pego un leve brinco hacia mi dirección.

-No nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados, gracias a Bella tengo todos los poderes, juntas los venceremos- tanto ella como yo queríamos que nuestros novios se quedaran fuera de esto, pero sin ellos no podríamos hacerlo, aunque me doliera decirlo, los teníamos que incluir en esta batalla.

-Alice, ya tengo un plan- le dije, depositándome mi dedo índice en mis labios, para informarle que haga silencio con sus constantes brinquitos-Con Jasper iremos a buscarlos, no dejaremos que se acerquen hacia a donde nos encontramos, juntos hacemos un bien equipo- Jazz chocó su mano con la mía, en signo de aprobación- De esto no se tiene que enterar nada Rosalie-luego me dirigí hacia mi cuñada- Alice, tu eres muy poderosa, como yo gracias a los dones que te di, por eso necesito que te quedes en nuestra casa para proteger a Rose, ella ahora es mitad humana y está embarazada, no se puede defender sola-.

Alice primero lo pensó tratando de meter alguna escusa para que su Jazzy no valla, pero luego asintió sabiendo que eso era lo mejor.

-Edward tu también tienes que quedarte aquí- el empezó a protestar pero le corte- No podemos dejar que Emmett se entere porque le dirá todo a su esposa y querrá acompañarnos y nos arruinara el plan, tú debes detenerlo si eso sucede-.

-Está bien amor, pero pase lo que pase me avisarás- me ordeno, yo asentí y le di un leve beso en los labios, pero le demostró todo el amor que poseía.

Alice abrazo fuertemente a su esposo y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Edward vamos- chillo- tenemos que distraer a Emmett y Rose por más de 5 horas, le contarás que ya sabes la verdad de Bella y que… - pero no la escuché mas, con Jazz ya nos habíamos ido.

-Es allí- le Susurre a Jasper lo más bajo que pude, señalándole la pequeña cabaña. Desde aquí se podían percibir varios gruñidos y ruidos de dos golpes de roca, estaban peleando-¿Cuántos serán?-pregunte más para mí misma, por ahora había percibido a 15 gracias a mi olfato.

-Son 20, contando a Victoria- me susurró- será fácil-.

Le sonreí mostrándole confianza, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, no había tenido ninguna visión, Victoria estaría planeando algo muy grande y sabía cómo camuflarse fácilmente contra mi nuevo don…

**Perdón la tardanza!**

**No puedo creer que ya haya llegado a los 50 Reviews, lo creía imposible. Gracias.**

**¿Me ayudarían ahora a llegar a los 60?**

**BloodyCheek ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella pov**

_-Es allí- le Susurre a Jasper lo más bajo que pude, señalándole la pequeña cabaña. Desde aquí se podían percibir varios gruñidos y ruidos de dos golpes de roca, estaban peleando-¿Cuántos serán?-pregunte más para mí misma, por ahora había percibido a 15 gracias a mi olfato._

_-Son 20, contando a Victoria- me susurró- será fácil-._

_Le sonreí mostrándole confianza, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, no había tenido ninguna visión, Victoria estaría planeando algo muy grande y sabía cómo camuflarse fácilmente contra mi nuevo don._

Jasper comenzó a avanzar hacia la cabaña muy lentamente sin provocar ruido alguno, era sorprenderte ver como avanzaba sin pisar ninguna hoja de los árboles, sus pies se movían sigilosamente uno tras otro, como una danza; Yo lo seguía imitándolo, era muy buena en el rastreo y con las estrategias de lucha por cómo me había entrenado cuando yo era neófita, pero nunca tan buena como él, por eso lo dejaba delantero, además sabía que él nunca me dejaría a mí a la cabeza: ya que se preocupa por mi bienestar.

En la pequeña cabaña se empezaban a escuchar muchos más gruñidos ya que estaban peleando entre ellos, no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia amenazadora.

_-Novatos- rio en su mente mi hermano._

_-Ya entremos- le dije mentalmente a Jasper rugiendo, me estaba poniendo impaciente._

Jasper embozo una sonrisa divertida y asintió con la cabeza, al parecer el estaba igual de impaciente como yo. Él me explico y demostró como debíamos atacar a los neófitos antes de que llegáramos a la pequeña cabaña en Seattle: ellos eran imprudentes e impulsivos, teníamos que tener hacer movimientos inesperados para ellos.

Algo que tenía absolutamente claro era no atarlos de frente o sino ellos mismos me vencerían. Podía con aquello. Lo sabía.

En un parpadear de ojos nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la cabaña rugiendo en frente de todos los vampiros atónicos debido a nuestra presencia. Mi hermano fue el primero en actuar agarro un neófito del doble del tamaño de él, parecido al de Emmett, y lo decapito con el filo de sus dientes. Si hubiese sido humana me hubiese paralizado del mío o me hubiese desmayado… pero no lo era, en lugar de eso emboce una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me adentre para encontrar a mis víctimas, las mismas que antes querían matar a mi única familia.

Esto era solo venganza.

Agarre mi primera víctima por la espalda y de un tirón le arranque un brazo, lo que hizo que chillara como una fiera. En medio de la batalla fue necesario ponerle un escudo físico a Jasper y a mí ya que muchos neófitos querían atarnos por la espalda, ahora si ellos lo intentaban saldrían volando como si les hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, además sufrían mucho dolor: como si revivieran su transformación.

-Bella-grito mi hermano para llamar mi atención cuando ya habíamos terminados con casi todos los neófitos, cuando lo hice me lanzó el último para tener la satisfacción de matarlo yo misma. Sonreí. A velocidad vampírica agarre su cabeza y se la saque. Ese era el último. Ahora solo faltaba Victoria que se encontraba paraliza en una esquina de la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Qué aremos contigo Victoria?- dijo Jasper agarrándole por el cuello, su tono de voz parecía sensual pero a la vez aterradora- Quisiste matar a toda mi familia- Victoria forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Jasper, al darse cuenta que no podía escapar soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que ahora están a salvo?- Le preguntó aun sonriendo. En mi cabeza algo hizo "Click".

Esto era un segundo plan por si algo fallaba.

Ella lo ingenio todo.

Nos había tendido una trampa.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y le toque con una mano su mejilla.

_Había un hombre en sus recuerdos frente a ella._

_-El segundo grupo ya está listo para ir a la Casa de los Cullen, los atacaremos por sorpresa- dijo el vampiro, David. El no era neófito. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral… como si eso fuera posible._

_-Vallan ahora- ordeno Victoria soltando una carcajada, en su mente se veía como sus hombres corrían hasta desaparecer en las sombras de los árboles. _

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron el sacar la mano de su mejilla. Gruñí furiosa.

-Eres una perra- Ella se estremeció al oír mi voz enfadada, pero no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que use el filo de mis dientes para decapitarla- y las perras siempre se van al infierno- susurre mas para mí misma que para otros, luego utilice mi encendedor plateado para prenderla fuego, matándola.

-Había dos grupo de vampiros, uno era los neófitos: la distracción, los otros son vampiros con años de experiencia en el combate- le conté a mi hermano rápidamente, haciéndole señas para partir de inmediato.

-¿Adonde esta el otro grupo?- estaba preocupado, sabía que en él en el fondo de su ser sabía la respuesta de eso.

-Se dirigen a nuestra casa- como si los hubiésemos pensado mutuamente, aceleramos queríamos llegar lo antes posible para proteger a nuestra familia.

-Espera- le grite a Jasper, cuando una idea se me cruzo en la cabeza- necesitamos ayuda-.

Saque mi teléfono móvil sin esperar su respuesta, estaba muy alterada.

-Diga- respondió Sam luego del tercer timbrazo.

-Necesito tu ayuda y la de la manada, diríjanse a mi nueva casa. Tenemos compañía-.

**¿Les gusto?**


	15. Chapter 15

Lamento mucho a verlos dejado abandonados de esa manera, pero ya no me dan los tiempos para seguir escribiendo fics o terminarlos. Le voy a dejar todas mis historias para que las arregle como betta y modifica, además que las continue a

.net/~vampireandbloody

.net/u/3881244/

Les aseguro que ella no los va a dejar tanto tiempo esperando como lo hice yo.

Realmente lo siento mucho y espero que les guste la nueva escritora …. Agradezco que me hayan seguido hasta el final. BloodyCheek ~


End file.
